Danceing With The Jester Of Death
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: There is no rest for the wicked. Or at least that is what a Vampire called Sin constantly tells himself. His turning haunts his every moment, and he refuses to drink any blood unless he hunted the animal or it's freely given by a mortal. What happens when a certian Jester gives him an offer he can't refuse? Set after main Dark Brotherhood Quest Line, M/M smut don't like don't read.
1. New Blood

A/N: I've noticed there is no Cicero/M!Dragonborn(or)Dovahkiin, well I can't find any. Well who can dance with the Jester of Death? How about a twenty-five year old man who has been a Vampire for just over sixty years? Well the main quest line for the Dark Brotherhood has gone through, the Dovahkiin sparing the unfortunate Cicero's life. So now it's just Nazir, Babette, Cicero, a few new initiates, and of course the Dovahkiin. How will a Vampire that refuses to accept blood, unless it's freely given, survive in the Dark Brotherhood? Let's find out, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my twisted mind, if that changes I will gladly let you know!

Title:

Dancing with the Fool of Death

Chapter One:

New Blood

(Dawnstar Sanctuary, after returning from Delvin M., end of Dark Brotherhood Quest Line)

"Ah, how nice to see you again, Sin." Babette called as the clocked figure swept into the sanctuary.

"I'm guessing based on what we heard the contract did not go well?" Nazir asked barley sparing a glance toward the Listener. The deep rumbling chuckle that might as well have been a feral growl was all the answer the fellow Assassins needed.

"I had to kill maybe twenty guards, and the contract as well as the client for stabbing me in the back. Stupid bitch should never have made a deal if all she was going to do was rat me out. I'll not tolerate betrayal." Sin said his voice a deadly hiss; if Sin was speaking then he was either incredibly pissed or thirsty.

"When did you last feed?" Nazir asked still sitting at the table, watching Babette walk about the room. Avoiding looking into crimson eyes that longed for a taste of blood, they unsettled almost everyone. Sin just threw his head back and laughed yet again, and then his eyes locked on Nazir.

"I haven't feed on human blood in months and I've been so busy I haven't hunted down a Saber or Wolf in maybe three weeks." Sin's glowing eyes flashed in a cat like way as he stalked closer to Nazir, who had enough experience not to back down. When Sin leaned over the table Nazir could finally make out how thin the other's fingers had become, the cloak hung over a frame that almost appeared to be a ghost. Sin removed his cowl to reveal how hollow his cheeks had become.

"I will kill, but I will not draw attention to my nature, I regret letting that bastard turn me. Do you realize how mind numbingly painful a turning is?" Sin said his blood red eyes boring into Nazir's darker colored ones.

"No, and I don't wish to." Nazir said his voice the same level tone he'd used since the Vampire had slinked in. The flash in Sin's eyes was setting the Redguard on edge. He had no wish on being the man's next meal.

Suddenly Cicero appeared with a goblet in one hand a blood coated dagger in the other, smiling in the most insane way that he always did. Sin's eyes locked onto the goblet and he became as still as stone. Cicero held out the goblet to Sin who eyed it but reached out a hand just to with draw it, and looked Cicero straight in the eyes.

"Where did you get it?" The crimson eyes glowed even brighter than they had now that the Vampire could smell the blood. Cicero giggled, and then grinned with that same insanity shining out of the eyes of the Jester.

"A rabbit." The mad man answered holding out the cup, and eagerly rocking on his feet. Sin looked at the cup then the Jester, eyes silent and searching. Finally after a moment the Vampire took the goblet, and sniffed at its contents. Swallowing hard, the vampire, walked into his rooms to avoid the stares he was receiving from the initiates. Not drinking the blood until he was safely within the walls of his room.

Cicero crept after the Listener wanting to be sure the man drank the rabbit blood. Sin drained the cup in one quick gulp easily. Cicero was now content his Listener would be fine for at least the rest of the day. But oh the foolishness Cicero had done! He still held his bloody dagger, and Sin could smell the divine scent lingering on the blade.

Turning around Sin spotted Cicero standing in his door way, leaning against the frame watching him. Sin eyed the blade before throwing his caution out the winds it was his room, and if the initiates valued their lives they'd stay away from it.

"Come to me." Sin whispered, letting his eyes draw in the Jester, knowing he didn't have to use his seduction abilities, but still seeing that glassy look in Cicero's eyes made Sin want to do such dirty things to the other's body. Sadly Sin refused to let his desires rule his judgment, he would never turn anyone. His own turning haunted his every wakening moment, and pursued him still in sleep.

Cicero stopped with in arm's reach of the taller man. Sin moved closer, almost brushing against the Jester's chest. Reaching down Sin's hand grasped the jester's hand that rested on the daggers hilt. Brining up their hands Sin's eyes locked on the bloody dagger, then the now fully in control Cicero who hadn't run yet.

"Why haven't you fled, Cicero?" Sin asked his hand resting on the Imperial's wrist, feeling the rapid heart beat. He wanted to taste the other so badly; his now rust colored eyes were betraying his lust for the other's blood so why hadn't the man fled? Sin knew that Cicero had a strange obsession with him because he was the listener, but why had he Fool of Hearts not fled for his life yet?

"Cicero wants Listener to stay healthy, to continue hearing the Sweet Mother's voice." Cicero said, ragging inside his own head about wanting the Listener to stay healthy for a totally different reason.

"You kept a bloodied blade on you, Cicero. Do you know how much more dangerous I am now that I've had a taste of what I need to sustain me? I might just try to feed of you, or maybe get Nazir to submit to me. But you intrigue me, Keeper, you lust after me, I can smell it. Why? I'm a creature of Night; I have nothing to offer a human like you, sane or other wise." Sin whispered the last part, his free hand drifting up to run along the pulse point on the other's neck. Sin's eyes betraying his own desires and Cicero could see them clearly, but mistook the hunger in the rust colored orbs for a different kind.

"Cicero would gladly allow the Listener to take what he needed." Cicero said his voice not rising any higher than barely a whisper. Sin's eyes narrowed and he pushed Cicero against a near by wall, pressing him self fully against the Jester, resting his hands on either side of the other's head. .

"Do you have any idea what you offer!?" Sin hissed his voice as loud as a Saber's roar. Babette and Nazir appeared in the door way soon after the man had shouted.

Cicero just laughed nodding to the Listener, knowing what he offered perfectly clear. Babette moved closer to defuse Sin's anger, but Nazir stopped her with a few quickly whispered words.

"You offer your life, Keeper, are you sure you understand that? I could easily lose control and suck you dry! I've spared your life in the past, why throw it at my feet again?" Sin's whole frame shook with rage, how could Cicero be so stupid? He practically just offered his life to Sin's blood lust.

"Listener, listen." Sin almost chuckled darkly at that, he often remained silent always listening, "Cicero wants Listener to hear the Night Mother for years to come and if Listener is to die then Cicero would fail our sweet mother." Cicero said grinning like the insane Jester he was. Sin just growled and tried with the last bit of will power he had left not to just bite into Cicero's neck and drink until his blood thirst was sated. Sin backed away from the Jester and gestured toward the door.

"Leave or I'll take your offer, after all you said I could take what I needed yes?" Sin said, his voice a low rumble, and he let the meaning of his words hang in the air. Babette giggled, and Nazir groaned before they left, not wanting to be involved any further. Cicero stayed leaning against the wall, blinking in confusion, had the Listener said what he thought he meant? No! No! The Listener jested with poor gullible Cicero, surely? Sin's eyes flashed again and stalked forward.

"Cicero, unless you are willing to give me everything then leave, I don't just desire your blood, I want… Go." Sin whispered, winning his own battle, he turned away from Cicero unable to look the man in the eyes any longer with his will was beginning to fade. Cicero hesitated, but left as he was told, not wishing to anger the Listener further.

Sin stood in the middle of his room, before finally walking to his door and shutting it. He walked silently to his bed, sliding out of his cloak, then his cowl and leather shirt. He sat on his bed only in his pants and boots. Knowing if he didn't go out to hunt soon he'd have to take Cicero's offer. Letting out a tired sigh, Sin let his hand drift to his inner thigh. He wanted Cicero's body beneath him so bad.

Sin sighed in relief as he took the matter in hand, literally. Sin kept his moans of pleasure quite, but the echoing room was silent and any noise he made almost sounded deafening. Sin finally flopped down onto the bed and curled into a ball on his side as he let him self go, he turned his head and cried a forbidden name into the furs.

Sin uncurled and groaned, before getting up and stripping completely before, he turned back to his bed, dreading the night terror he knew waited for him. He grabbed a pair of soft leather pants. Pulling them on he flopped onto the pile of furs that served as his bed. He closed his rust colored eyes and prayed to Talos he would get some rest.

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this so far, and am pleased to say that I now have been reassured that Cicero will get some male action. I can't believe no one has thought about the possibility of Cicero with another man. Really people!?

Emerald, Out!


	2. Passion or Pain?

A/N: Well you know all you need to know about the time setting… You know Sin is really around his eighties, and you know Sin wants Cicero pinned under him, screaming in pleasure. Hopefully anyway, but if you didn't you do now. Cicero never answered Sin's question about why he lusts after a creature of Night. Well that was your recap of chapter one. On with the story!

Warning: There's a segment that will look like this: _'blah', _it's just a dream segment of the story.

Disclaimer: My ducky says I own nothing.

Title: Dancing With the Jester Of Death

Chapter Two: Passion or Pain?

(After Sin wakes up)

Sin's rust colored eyes shot open and he restrained the cry of pain that had been upon his lips. Instead a strangled noise echoed of the dark walls of his room, the candles beginning to drown on their own wax. Slowly Sin stood, How long had he slept? Getting up Sin pulled on his Dark Brotherhood robes, deciding to wash his regular armor before wearing it again, he even pulled his cloak over his robes.

Walking out of his room he noticed how empty the room seemed to be, everyone was either sleeping, or they were out on missions. All of them except Cicero, that is.

"Hello Listener! The Listener has not slept long, is something wrong? Someone need to be stabbed?" Cicero's loud greeting made the tall Vampire jump, having not noticed the other man walking about. Sin blinked his tired eyes at the Jester.

"Cicero would you like to go with me on a hunt?" Sin had no idea why he even asked not sure where the words even came from. Sithis was laughing at him from the Void, he knew it. Cicero's eyes lit up, the already insane look becoming highlighted by the joy shining from the mad man. Sin mentally kicked him self, him alone with Cicero was not a good thing.

"Why yes kind Listener, Cicero would be honored!" Cicero sang as he danced around Sin. Sin just lowered his head and mentally kicked himself harder. His eyes followed the movement around him, before Sin could do anything stupid; he peeled his eyes from Cicero's body. Walking out of the Sanctuary via secret entrance and then out to the wilds they crept.

Sin halted in his tracks and let out a soft chuckle, the light of the full moon, making his almost skeletal frame look ghostly. He looked at Cicero with a predators gaze, making the Jester's spine tingle with anticipation.

"Wait here, Keeper, I'll be back after I've finished with the Saber up ahead." Sin slinked off ahead and Cicero stayed put obediently, waiting for his Listener to return.

A Low moan brought Cicero to attention, was his kind and sweet Listener hurt? Disobeying his orders Cicero crept forward, making as little noise as he possibly could. He spotted movement and stopped, the Saber was dead but Sin was lying on his side, holding onto him self like he was in pain.

"Is the Listener alright?" Cicero asked creeping forward, until he was within arms reach of the Listener. Slowly the Listener sat up, his rust colored eyes blinking slowly. Cicero knew that the listener would need to feed on the blood while it was warm, but did not know how the Listener would feed off his kill.

"Cicero? I thought I told you to stay back. Oh Sithis, my head hurts." Sin groaned holding his head between his hands. Sin looked at the Saber's body before just laughing.

"You know, that Saber managed to throw me into the tree it's lying next to. It hurt like hell. Can I see your dagger Cicero?" Sin held out a hand his eyes glued to his kill not wishing to let his blood thirst get his Keeper killed. Cicero handed over the small blade, not thinking much of the request.

Sin's eyes glowed with a bright delight as he cut into the neck of the Saber. Not thinking as he sat the blade next to him and leaned down to get at the blood seeping from the gash. Sin also hadn't thought of the hunters that had made their way toward town.

"Monster!" One screeched as the stumbled onto the scene, Sin's head snapped up and his once rust colored eyes now a full blown glowing crimson. Cicero shot up to grab his dagger to kill them for disturbing his Listener, but Sin grabbed his arms.

"I'll take care of them; kill the ones that try to escape." Sin was no longer in a human state of mind; he was in a blood haze and currently didn't care if they died by his thirst or his hands.

Sin stood and the hunters now faltered, their notched arrows clattering to the ground. One turned to run but Sin cooed to them, and they stopped and froze blinking as their eyes became glassy. Cicero was enthralled by the show; he'd never seen Sin use his abilities and had thought that Listener deprived himself of the pleasure of the hunt. Now Cicero knew he was wrong.

"Come now, my child, do I truly look a monster to you?" Sin's dark silky voice cooed to the hunters and one man actually shook his head and moved forward.

"Forgive me, Sir, I…" And his voice faded as he blinked the glassy look fading out. Sin's blood stained lips pulled into a smirk, he knew he shouldn't play with his food but truly, he was board.

"Come to me." Sin whispered he no longer had the skeletal frame, having feed from a fresh kill just moments before. His voice forced the man to move, his body disobeying his mind. Sin let his control over the man's mind slip away completely, now the man would try to fight, but his body would not cooperate with him. This was where the true fun lied.

"What in Oblivion are you doing!?" The hunter cried, trying to fight against the control Sin had over him, but failed miserably. Cicero actually giggled as the other was released fully from Sin's control and the idiot tried to run for the Village. Cicero stopped him easily, having fun slashing the poor man to bitts. Sin just chuckled as he heard the screams of Cicero's kill. The hunter before him tried even more desperately to run, even beginning to beg for his life.

"Please don' kill me! I swear by the Eight that I'll not tell a soul!" The man for a moment thought he had a chance, Sin let his eye soften to look almost human, and he smiled sweetly. Then he brought his hand up to the man's chin making him tilt his head back to look him in the eyes. He was leaning down and his face was so close to the other man's Cicero thought he might just kiss the hunter, which made Cicero's blood boil, that was _**HIS **_Listener.

"I may have let you go if you had sworn by the Nine, for I believe in mighty Talos, and besides your word has no meaning since you would turn around and cry wolf anyway." Sin shrugged casually before letting his control slip away completely. The man bolted but before Cicero could move Sin had the man pinned to a near by tree.

"Please!" The man screamed again, but this time Sin didn't reply to the plea, he just grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head back and bit into the soft flesh of the exposed neck. Sin almost moaned, it had been so long since he'd had a taste of human blood, and animal blood could only take him so far. His whole body shivered when he had finally drained the hunter completely.

"Damn it." He groaned, stumbling away from the dead body. He leaned against a tree and panted, his whole body looked vary normal, his eyes fading to their normal color that helped mask his Vampire blood, a steel grey he had always had before being turned. Cicero crept forward and noticed that Sin's whole frame was shaking.

"I'm a bloody fool! Why in Oblivion did I hunt so close to town? The risk! And then playing with the prey?!" Sin slid down the tree to sit in the snow, not really caring about the cold. Cicero just cocked his head to the side and looked at his Listener in curiosity, the man looked so much better when his form was filled out the way it should be, and his eyes that cold calculating shade of grey.

"Listener, why be upset when you can dispose of the evidence?" Cicero asked his whole figure covered in blood splatter, he crept toward the Listener until he stood in front of the sitting man. Sin looked up at the Jester, his pale lips were blood red and some blood had dribbled down to his chin.

Cicero had no idea why he did it but he leaned down and licked the small trial to the full lips. Sin froze in shock and let the Jester lick the blood on his lips, not sure what to do, but he couldn't resist the growing heat between his legs for long.

Sin pushed on Cicero's chest, separating the man from him. Sin stood and turned to the tree and rested his head on it digging his nails into the bark. He didn't know if he could control himself, he may be an Assassin, but he still had a conscience and if he accidently turned Cicero he'd kill himself and leave Babette his ashes. Cicero whined and pouted behind Sin, before getting a wickedly insane idea.

"Cicero knows how stressed the Listener is, perhaps, Listener needs to relax?" Cicero said a grin sitting proudly on the Imperials lips. Then Sin could feel the other press against his back and hands trialing up his front. He swallowed hard the copper taste on his tongue going unnoticed for the time being.

"Cicero," Cicero shivered at the sound of his name floating on the Listener's voice, "Stop. I can't control myself forever." Sin continued, not knowing how he'd managed not to pin the Imperial to the tree and take him then and there.

Cicero just chuckled behind him and blew on the Vampires ear, after licking the shell. Sin groaned he wanted to pin Cicero under him and ravish the Imperial, but knowing his own luck he'd end up turning the Fool of Hearts.

"Listener, Cicero would gladly..." Cicero couldn't continue as Sin spun around grabbed him and pinned him to the snow covered ground. Sin's steely grey eyes were high lighted by streaks of red, and the man's lips rested gently on the pulse point of Cicero's neck. A low rumbling chuckle escaped Sin, before he gently nipped Cicero pulse point, careful not to break skin.

"Cicero must listen to what the Listener has to say, understood my precious Keeper?" Sin whispered against the skin of the Keepers throat, Cicero was shivering with pleasure, the danger was intoxicating but he nodded his head.

"I can't do what you want, if my control was to slip for the slightest second, I could injure, turn or even kill you. The Mother needs her Keeper, and what I desire is of no importance next to Mother's needs." Sin let the hand not holding Cicero's hands above the Jester's head trial down to the other man's hips.

Sin pulled away from Cicero quickly picking up the hunter's corpse and walking to the coast that was near by, avoiding going near the town of Dawnstar. Cicero picked up the hunter he'd killed as well, following after his Listener in a slight haze.

Sin slipped back into the Sanctuary after dumping the bodies into the water of the sea, glad to see Slaughter fish chow down on the fresh meat.

Nazir was sitting at the table and Babette was trying to get him to do something or another when they both became silent when they saw that Sin now looked ordinary and Cicero was following him like a whipped puppy.

"So what you snack on this time, another bunny?" Babette teased, Sin just rolled his eyes at the _'child's'_ antics.

"If you really want to know, Babette, a Snow Saber and one hunter that stuck his nose where it didn't belong." Sin said casually, knowing it had been a blood haze but he still felt sick. The hunter had not offered his life, so Sin should never have fed from him.

Sin just slinked over to his room, ignoring everyone else, no longer in the mood to deal with anyone. Human or otherwise. When he got to his room he just shed his cloak and let it fall to the floor and pulled off his robe top, leaving on his hand wraps, boots, and pants. He looked at his bed like it was a traitor.

"There truly is no rest for the wicked is there?" He sighed, but then he heard the Mother's voice, beckoning him to sleep. He knew this time the Night Terrors would not pursue his dreams. Sin crashed onto his pile of furs, curling up in the middle before dozing off.

Cicero watched his Listener for a moment seeing the man as he stripped then glared at his bed muttering something. The Listener cocked his head to the side and seemed to listen to a silent voice before just collapsing onto his fur pile and curling into a ball. Cicero crept into the room and sat next to the Listener's pile of furs.

He didn't know why but he began to softly hum a random tune and soon enough Sin's hand had found its way to Cicero's arm. Looking down in surprise Cicero saw the Vampire had only one eye open and was staring at him intently. Sin's hand tugged Cicero closer.

"Come; if you insist on being that close I might as well let you stay." Sin grumbled pulling the startled Jester onto the pile. Cicero blinked as Sin wrapped protective arms around him, and rested his chin on the top of Cicero's hat. Sin's deep and even breathing now had a stutter to it as Cicero began to hum the strange tune again. Sin let his own voice begin to hum the tune recognizing it from long ago.

Cicero was unsure when he'd drifted off but knew it was before his Listener had, for he remembered drifting in and out hearing that same tune begin hummed by the Vampire. But as his eyes opened the only warmth he could sense was from the fur draped over him. Sitting up the jester could tell that his Listener had left the room, because the once open door was now closed. Cicero wondered where the Listener had gone but didn't have to wait long, as a dark figure stepped out from behind the door thanking some unseen person before turning to Cicero.

His raven hair was pulled back in a braid the reached down to his lower back, his pale skin no longer seemed to glow like a ghost's, and his full lips no longer had blood smeared on them. The Listener's steal grey eyes looked at Cicero before he set a tray of food in front of him.

"I haven't seen you eat anything and you need to, Cicero." Sin looked the Jester in the eyes before lying on his furs next to the Jester, his frame covered by his black cloak. Cicero knew the Listener watched as he picked at the bread and meat on the tray. In all truth Cicero wanted to sate a different hunger altogether.

Sin could scent the lust dancing in the air about his Jester. He tried to breath through his mouth but mentally cursed when that same tang hit his tongue. Slowly Sin sat up, and crawled behind the unsuspecting Jester who was silently picking at his meal. Sin's arms wrapped around Cicero's waist and pulled him between his spread knees, and Sin buried his face in the crook of Cicero's neck. Cicero dropped the chunk of bread he'd pulled off the loaf, looking at the arms wrapped around him in confusion, then his breath hitched when he felt lips on his neck.

"Cicero, do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" Sin whispered, chuckling when he felt the man in his arms shiver. Sin licked the side of his Jester's neck, nipping at the wet skin, and almost moaning when Cicero squirmed and rubbed against him. The groan that slipped past the pale lips of the Listener made Cicero push back against Sin experimentally, pleased when he could feel the other's arousal.

"Cicero has an idea of what Listener wants." Cicero giggled quietly as Sin pressed harder against his back. Sin nipped at the neck in front of him, his hands drifting down the front of Cicero's shirt, stopping at the pants line. Sin's hands clenched and he withdrew from the Keeper.

"You should eat… Cicero, you should truly stop playing with fire before you get burned. I'll pin you to the ground and take everything, please don't tempt me further." Sin stood with his back to Cicero but that didn't mean Cicero couldn't hear the pain in the Listener's voice.

Sin was tearing at his own heart just to keep the only remaining family he had in tact. Sin quickly fled the room, his cloak bellowing out behind him like a set of demonic black wings. Leaving Cicero to sit and blink in confusion and wonder what had just happened.

"You know if you want him he'd let you take him." Babette called out as Sin slipped into the main chamber and sat at the table with Nazir. Sin glared at her, his steal grey flashing and sneered at her.

"Go drain a sewer rat." He barked back at her, his eyes narrowing further as she giggled and trotted off. Nazir just looked up quizzically.

"Now that Babette mentions it why haven't you taken the Little Fool yet?" Nazir asked resting his chin on his folded hands, just so he could look at the Vampire levelly. Sin just coughed, and shifted in his seat, sniffing at the air when he thought he heard the dancing rhythm of his Jester. Nazir just snickered at the enthusiasm the Vampire showed. Sin caught him self and winced.

"It's that obvious then? I'm such an idiot to fall for the Fool of Hearts!" Sin said letting his head fall forward and slam into the table. Nazir just laughed at the other man, and the initiates who jumped at the sudden noise.

"Indeed it is my friend." Nazir said chuckling as Sin lifted his head to reveal the red mark on his forehead.

"Come Nazir, walk with me." Sin said before getting up and walking out of the sanctuary. Sin walked at a steady pace down the shore, heading away from the small town of Dawnstar. Nazir walked next to the tall man, keeping the quick pace easily. Sin slowed to a stop and stood looking out to the sea. Nazir stood and waited.

"I've never talked about my self, do you ever get curious?" Sin asked his hands folded behind his back as he sun began to set, Sin in all aspects did not care if he hurt like hell, he'd run in the day if he wanted to. One reason he favored the heavy black cloak he always wore. Nazir blinked as he stared out to the sea, looking at Sin out of the corner of the eye. Sin turned his gaze back out to the sea.

"I've wondered but why do you ask?" Nazir asked back, his arms crossed over his chest, looking over at Sin and waiting. After a while Nazir gave up and didn't expect an answer, so when Sin finally decided to answer it startled the Redguard.

"I have no idea." Sin stated looking at the warrior, his eyes betraying how tired he felt. Nazir found himself nodding; he truly wanted to know more about the mostly silent man that was for some reason was vary talkative the past week. Sin sighed before walking to some rocks and gesturing for Nazir to join him.

"Before anything I was a farm boy. I'd been raised to tend the land to feed my family. I was turned maybe a week after I'd stepped into my twenty-fifth year of life. My father had disapeared and I was looking for a way to help my younger sister. She was sick, I knew so little, I was just a naive young man who believed people would do the right thing. I was wrong. I went to some alchemists, or at least I had been told that's what they were. In truth they were just some vampires that were looking for their next meal and a young healthy and desperate farm boy was a tasty catch. I managed to stay alive long enough that their leader took an interest in me. He gave me a choice, join them in the Shadows of Night or die." Sin stopped as his mind drifted back to his human life, the pain filled days it took for his Vampirism to take full swing.

Nazir actually looked surprised, how had Sin survived long enough for a Vampire to take interest in him? Nazir noted the glassy look over the Vampires eyes as the Night Stalker stared out over the seas. The last beams of the sun beginning to drown in the sea's waters.

"How did you stay alive that long in a Vampire nest?" Nazir asked, knowing Sin may or may not answer the question.

"I kept telling myself that my sister needed me, that I had to hang in just a little longer and I'd be able to see her again. I was a fool." Sin actually looked like he might cry, "By the time I was able to get strong enough to kill the others, and get back to her she was dead. Most of the house had been burned down and everything was gone. Our live stock, our whole farm destroyed. I left taking up the blade and becoming a hero, but I've lost too many close friends to care anymore. So I changed my name and found a new family." Sin stated looking off into the distance.

"You started out as a farm boy?" Nazir asked just about baffled. He looked at the tall raven haired man that had steel grey eyes and saw a totally different story. Sin just grinned at the response.

"Indeed, a farm boy, then a sell sword, then a Hero. Now I'm an assassin that has an insane and dysfunctional family." Sin just chuckled before stretching. He pulled Nazir to his feet before heading back to the sanctuary.

"You are a mystery, my Listener." Nazir said shaking his head in wonder. Sin just smiled and bowed with a flourish of his cloak. Before they knew it they were back inside the Sanctuary. Sin looked over at the Night Mother's coffin to see Cicero standing there, quietly muttering to himself about one thing or another. Sin wasn't aware that Cicero knew he'd left with Nazir and had followed them.

"It was to keep Listener safe, nothing more. Listener has no interest in the Redguard, but what of the Unchild? No, no not her, then who? Oh, sweet Mother, who does the Listener want?" Cicero muttered quietly, ringing his hands together, he wanted his Listener. If Cicero only knew who Listener wanted.

Sin sat down near Nazir before cursing he quickly stood and started to walk out, pulling the black cloak tight around his shoulders. Everyone in the room cast their glance toward him.

"I'll be back, the Night Mother has told me of yet another contract. There truly is no rest for the wicked." Sin muttered the last part mostly to him self but Cicero heard as he passed by. Cicero looked at the Night Mother then he looked at the retreating form of Sin. Cicero quietly followed his Listener.

Sin stalked the night and he had walked through the forest quite a ways when he stopped, even with his cloak on, the sun would hurt like hell. A shift in the wind and for a split second he thought he could smell that unique scent that hung about his Jester. But he sniffed at the wind again and nothing. Sin's eyes scanned the surrounding forest but no one was there.

"Cicero…" Sin whispered as he looked longingly back toward the sanctuary, seeing lustful images dance in his mind. Shaking his head to clear it he trudged on through the snow, heading south.

Cicero let out a breath he'd held in, he'd nearly been caught. If the Listener was heading south were was he going? Cicero must be careful Listener wasn't safe many people would do his Listener harm when he slept through the day. Cicero crept after the Listener as the taller man forged a path through the forest, on his way to some unknown city or town.

Sin hissed in pain as the sun began to peak over the horizon, he was unsure where to hide, he did not know of any caves nearby. Pulling the cloak tight around him and keeping his head low to try and avoid the sun's light he ran on, looking for a suitable hiding place. Cicero heard the hiss and speed up noticing the Listener's change in pace.

Cicero became concerned for his Listener as the suns rays began to fall over the land, the dawn's pale glow fading into the burning light of day. However, Sin proved his cunning, finding a swallow cave that would serve as his den for the day.

Sin crept to the back and crawled into a small alcove, settling down for the long day ahead. Sin slipped into a restless sleep at some point. The same painful dream that haunted him almost every time he closed hid eyes to rest. Sin doubted there would ever be a day the horrid memory would fade away.

'_He laid on the ground writhing in agony as the venom took hold, the pain was excruciating and like nothing he'd ever felt before. The closest thing he could think of that would come close to describing the horrid pain was fire. It felt like fire seared throughout every fiber of his being, and he could have no peace for the pain always kept him conscience. _

_Laughter, he could hear laughter, the man he'd been bitten by was laughing at his pain. Again. He looked up through the red haze of pain, to see those black eyes staring back at him. Those taunting, arrogant eyes sent him over his limit; his rage quelled the pain for the smallest of moments._

"_Bastard!" was all he could hiss before the pain overwhelmed him once more. The man looming over him laughed at him again, before leaning down, placing his hand over the erratic beating of Sin's heart, and all the pain seemed to suddenly stop, all that was left was the dull sweeping ache. But it was a small pain and paled in comparison of the last few days of the fire racing through his veins._

"_A bastard I may be, but now you're mine, little Fool of Death." The Vampire Master hissed into the pained man's ear. Sin's whole body froze, he'd been told words like those before, but that meant… _

"_No… please by the Nine, no." Sin's pleas went to deaf ears, the Master deciding not to even head the request. Sin whimpered as the Master Vampire got closer to him, but out of no where an enraged cry could be heard. The Master withdrew and for a moment Sin lay there with the painful ache, but he had to know what had happened. _

_Slowly he got up a flaring pain sending him back to the ground. He cried out in agony as he collided with the cold ground. But he could see two people fighting just a few feet away, a Jester in black and red, and the Master. A deep dread settled over him as he saw the Jester, and he had no idea why._

"_Behind you!" the warning slipping from his parched throat came too late as one of the others came up and grabbed the Jester. With a sharp turn of the Jester's head, a sickening snap filled the room. Sin let out a howl of sorrow filled agony, its echoes drowning out the snap.'_

Sin sat up, almost instantly, his breathing was harsh and quick as if he'd been screaming. He found him self searching the room for the little Jester full of crazy, but blinked as his mind cleared. This dream had been twisted.

Normally all it would hold was the painful turning and the process before hand never after his Master started to laugh. It made him sick to remember what the man had done, what power the man had held just because of that moment of weakness.

Looking at the mouth of the cave, Sin could see that the sun was still high in the clear skies of Skyrim. The Vampire stood up and picked up his two blades and began a deadly dance. He always practiced if he could after an especially bad dream, and this one had been the worst yet. Sin couldn't feel anything but chills at the thought of his old Master anywhere near his Keeper or him for that matter.

A song filled his mind, the one Cicero had hummed while the Jester sat near his pile of furs, and soon the same tune was filling the air around the Vampire as he twirled and danced with his blades. Sin closed his eyes and let the music guide his deadly dance. He began to let his terror and anxiety slip from his shoulders.

Cicero could hear the song the Vampire sung from the shallow cave's entrance, and blinked in surprise. His Listener knew the tune and cared to sing it? Cicero had assumed the Listener was always so quite unless he felt that speech was necessary. Cicero must follow the Listener more often.

Slowly the day bled away, and Sin stopped his training dance. His breath was coming in soft pants, but he was ready to run the next leg of his journey to his contract. He walked to the cave entrance, and looked at the darkening sky, taking in a deep breath, loving the cool clean air, and the slight chill of the passing breeze. Sin's eyes snapped open as he detected the tang in the air, it was his Keeper, there was no mistake, Cicero had to be somewhere near by.

"Cicero! You should know better." Sin muttered to him self, knowing his Keeper would have to be close at least that meant he could protect the man. Sin stretched before moving out of the caves entrance and back out onto Skyrims' rugged landscape. He now kept him self on high alert to try and catch a glance of his little Jester. Cicero didn't make many slip ups, the only thing he had done wrong was relay to much on the wind, the changing breezes would sometimes carry a whiff of his scent.

Sin began to pick up his pace as the sun began to turn the horizon a beautiful sea green, which served as Sin's warning to find cover. Slipping into an actual cave he hid a little ways in investigating for any enemies that might be lurking within. No one there, but a few wolves had made the cave their den. Sin stretched, not wanting to sleep after the last dream he'd had, he wanted to curl up around Cicero again. He sighed and threw down a few furs to serve as a makeshift bed for the night.

"I'm an idiot, and pathetically weak. I can't even will the dreams of terror away." Sin muttered, knowing that his admittance was heard by none, Cicero was probably hiding by the entrance. Sin glared at the make shift bed. He'd feed from the small pack of scraggly wolves, but he had to admit, he still felt like his thirst was unstated. But this thirst didn't feel the same, what in Oblivion was wrong with him? Sin just shook his head and sat down on his furs, and sighed as he stared off into the empty space around him.

"Cicero… My little Jester you'll be my undoing." Sin sighed, lying down on his side and trying to will his dreams away. His steel grey eyes stared at the wall, and slowly he was dragged into a restless sleep. His tossing and turning not going unnoticed, however, Cicero watched from a hidden spot near by, watching in worry. Sin would toss and turn, then curl up as if in pain, then just twitch as a pained hiss escaped his throat.

About midday it seemed to get worse as Sin suddenly began thrashing around letting out screams of utter pain. When the man finally became silent, his whole body shook as if he was terrified; he let out a small groan then shot up shouting.

"Cicero!" Sin screamed out, the cry echoing of the cold walls of the dark cave. Sin sat gasping for a moment, his whole body shaking his eyes wide in horror. Cicero sat in shock in the small crevice he'd hidden in, his Listener had screamed his name, but he was scared, why? What had scared his Listener, how was Cicero involved?

Sin stood up and just shook his head and blinked a few times to clear his head.

"The same dream again? There has to be a reason they've gotten worse, but why would Cicero appear at the end of my turning?" Sin paced the wall, his arms folded behind his back his brow frowned in thought. His eyes still looked tired, his whole body showed just how tired he truly felt. Sin stopped his pacing and looked up.

"Azura, please, please tell me that he is dead and by my hand all those years ago? Please by the Nine and all Daedra Princes, please let him be dead." Sin actually sounded like he was going to start crying, his whole body shook with fear. His eyes stared at the black ceiling of the cave, his arms falling to his sides as he pleaded to the powers higher than him or any man. His Master had held power, power that might have grown after all these years Sin wouldn't stand a chance.

Sin just sighed when he received no answer to his plea. Knowing he shouldn't have even said anything. He sat down knowing it was at the latest mid day he rubbed his eyes sighing in frustration.

"Looks like it will be another training day then." The Vampire got up drew his two Daedric swords and began going through different moves, trying to be quick and light on his feet, falling into a dance of death with an invisible partner.

Cicero watched the Vampire move, reminded of an agile cat, Sin's body moved perfectly, he was quick and flexible, Cicero wanted to touch. Soon Cicero fond himself back at his confused thoughts, who was his Listener talking about? Why was he so scared? Cicero felt his anger flare up, he'd protect his Listener. No harm would befall his kind, sweet Listener, no, no, no! No!

Sin stopped his training, getting tired of not attacking a real breathing thing, he wanted to really train, not fly around stabbing at air. He sighed, knowing Cicero wouldn't blow his cover for fear of his anger. But it was worth a try right?

"Cicero? Are you here? If you are you can come out. I'd like the company, and training with another person would be a nice change from stabbing the air." Sin called just load enough for his Jester to hear from the cave entrance. His heart stopped for a minute when the Cicero stepped out from a nearby crevice, near enough to hear every thing he'd said.

Cicero looked skittish, like he was ready to flint back to the sanctuary, if Sin were to anger. Sin swallowed as he finally gained control over his shock.

"You've heard every thing haven't you?" Sin said the question like more of a statement that came out as a sigh.

Cicero nodded, rocking side to side as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Sin just nodded, his body slipping into a guarded stance, his whole frame becoming a spring. His steel grey eyes becoming cold and calculating as he eyed Cicero. Finally he just sighed, this time letting all his exhaustion show. He eyed Cicero for a few more seconds before speaking again.

"Cicero, when was the last time you slept?" The question was out of the blue and caught the Jester off guard, Cicero blinked before thinking back, he'd been taking small naps while tailing his Listener, but he hadn't slept much.

"Why does the Listener ask? Cicero is fine." Cicero replied not wanting to look anything less than strong in front of his Listener. Sin looked him up and down, focusing on Cicero's eyes.

"You're tired, I can tell… Well we both are and the only slightly comfortable spot would be my makeshift fur pile, care to join me?" Sin asked looking at his furs trying not to blush or look in any way embarrassed. Cicero hesitantly stepped forward, getting closer and closer to the Vampire.

Sin sat on his furs looking up at the slightly hopping Jester, who was trying no to look uncertain, but failed miserably, his insane eyes flashing in different directions while he chuckled at nothing. Sin looked at the Jester for a few moments before just rolling his eyes grinning softly as he reached up and wrapped his hand around Cicero's. The Jester jumped and snapped his eyes closed as he was pulled down, his body as tight as a drawn bow string. It was Sin's turn to chuckle.

"Cicero I offered you a place to sleep, not a death sentence, just lay with me and close your eyes, I promise I won't bite." Sin said chuckling as he grinned to show a flash of one of his fangs. In a show of insanity, or something, Sin brought Cicero's gloved hand up and as if meeting a fine lady he kissed the back of Cicero's hand chuckling even more as Cicero blinked and looked even more confused. He'd made his Jester blush, he was proud of himself.

"Listener…" Cicero began but Sin wouldn't have it he leaned forward and kissed his lips quickly, effectively silencing the now dazed Jester.

"I want you here, Cicero, just lie down and close your eyes. I'll still be here when you open them again." Sin whispered, his hands coming up to pull at the hat on his Keeper's head. Cicero looked at him with that strange insanity in his eyes, but there were flashes, dancing a dance as insane as the man himself. Finally Cicero relaxed and Sin pulled him to his lap, and kisses his pulse point, before lying down and tugging Cicero to join him.

Cicero just let Sin, relaxing into the Vampire and soon drifting off to that same tune from the last time. Sin had started humming it soon after he'd wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He even smiled when the Jester's breath deepened and evened out.

Sin rested his chin on top of the Jesters hat, and carted his hands through the red hair that was half hidden away by the red and black cloth. He wondered if he could remove it just to get a glace at the full image of his lovely Jester, but decided against it. If Cicero wished to remove his hat, or any other cloths for that matter, it would be on his own accord.

Sin had drifted in and out of dreamless sleep for the remainder of the day, each time he woke he'd check to see if his Keeper was safe, and each time the man was still fast asleep. Sin found himself awake and his mind in too much of a whirlwind of thought to let him sleep any longer, the sun was starting to descend, but it was a long while yet till dusk. Sin lay on his side a few minutes with his eyes closed, seeing if his mind would settle enough for him to sleep, but his mind whirled on, a tornado of pieces and bits of thought.

He opened his eyes and meet with a sight that took the breath from him. Cicero's peaceful face, he looked so calm, his lips not pulled in to an insane grin, his brow not frown with one strange worry or another. That calm peaceful look that soothed Sin's own racing thoughts to a dull spring breeze.

Sin couldn't stop his hand from coming up to brush a red strand back out of the beautiful face in front of him, his black heart skipping as he felt the smooth skin. He felt that strange thirst again, but still had no idea what it wanted. He leaned down, brushing his lips against the Keepers throat. That strange thirst didn't suddenly heighten as if longing for the Red Jesters blood, but it did send jolts down his spine.

Sin moved back his breathing falling into a more erratic pattern than before. His Keeper was awake and he was staring into blinking ambers that at first glance held nothing but insanity, but on closer inspection you could see the inner emotions swirl within the Jester's now alert eyes.

"Listener…" Cicero whispered his lips caught Sin's eyes, those lips that would glisten with ruby red after an assassination. Cicero whimpered as he noticed Sin was staring at him, wanting the Listener badly, he knew the Listener wanted a partner, but feared turning that partner. Cicero looked at Sin but held still, captivated by his Listener. Sin swallowed as he heard that voice echo in his ears.

Cicero leaned in and kissed Sin, not sure why, but why not? He blinked his eyes open when he felt Sin respond though. Sin's grey eyes flickered in amusement before he flipped Cicero onto his back, momentarily breaking their kiss, before straddling the slender waist and continuing with the now heated kiss.

Cicero settled his hands on Sin's chest, grabbing onto the lose robes, and trying to pull the Vampire closer. Sin left after nipping the now swollen lips, not gaining entry quite yet, so he let his lips linger else where, he nipped at the side of the pale, exposed neck before he let a hand come up to unfasten everything holding the shirt closed. When more skin was exposed to his waiting mouth Sin began to explore Cicero, making sure to move at a torturously slow pace down.

He stopped to play with the pink buds that just begged for attention, Sin nipped at one while he twisted the other between his finger tips roughly getting an exquisite cry from Cicero. Taking his opportunity, Sin launched back up to the lips, slipping in his tongue to let it dance with the Jester's, while a hand made its way lower.

Cicero gasped and arched up into his Listener, pulling on the damned robes harder, wanting them off. Sin had let his hand slip down, under the crimson pants line and was palming the growing need hidden beneath.

"Tell me what you want your Listener to do to you Cicero…" Sin trailed off to lean down and lick the shell of his Keeper's ear, "Tell me what to do to you." Sin blew on the wet skin, getting a shiver in response. The sly grin that showed a flash of a white fang seated its self on the Listeners lips as the noises he heard from his Keeper became more and more desperate.

"Li-listener!" Cicero whined, trying to move his hips to get more friction, but didn't seem to succeed since Sins free hand was now pinning his hips down. Sin just let the grin widen, his hand slipping from the pants completely, he tweaked a perk nipple roughly, enjoying the strangled cry emitted from his Jester.

"What is it Keeper? What is it you want?" He whispered leaning down to lock his grey eyes with the amber ones beneath him. He can see that madness clouded by the pure need, the want for more that was currently being denied. Cicero moved his hips just right that it was Sin's turn to let out a sigh, his eyes closing for a moment of bliss.

"I want the Listener, clothed naught, taking what he sought." Cicero's little rhyme made Sin chuckle, but Cicero had stated what he wanted. So slowly he pulled away and pulled off his cloak and gloves followed by his robe then his boots, now he stood bare before Cicero who swallowed hard at the sight before him, his breath becoming even more erratic.

Sin grinned flashing a fang for his Cicero, before leaning down and pulling Cicero up to strip the now dazed and slightly crazed Jester. Sin used his teeth to pull off the hat as he pushed the shirt off Cicero's shoulders, tossing them both to the pile of his own cloths Sin kneeled down to work on the pants and boot laces. When Sin stood back up, both he and his new lover nude, he noticed Cicero had stepped out of his boots and pulled off his gloves on his own accord.

"You wanted me to take what I sought, yes?" Sin asked pulling Cicero to him, when Cicero hopped slightly and nodded vigorously Sin grinned. "Then I'll take you." Sin hummed nipping at the already bruised lips. Cicero whined again, and Sin finally decided to give into Cicero's need, he guided Cicero to the pile of furs before showing his lovely little Jester the true pleasure a good lover could provide. The caves walls echoed with cries, sighs and many other erotic noises throughout the day.

Sin had curled around the Keeper after totally exhausting the insane Imperial, who'd practically fainted when Sin decided they'd both had enough fun for one day. Sin had fallen into the first easy sleep he'd had in years, his mind a warm haze.

When he opened his eyes he saw the sun had started to dip below the horizon and the sky was tinting its self a beautiful shade of pink. The shade bore a shameful resemblance to the blush that had coated his Jester's whole body, which Sin though was rather divinely sculpted.

Slowly Sin pulled away, not wanting to wake his Keeper. He slipped over to the tiny little stream at the back of the cave, stepping under the cold spray of the small waterfall in order to wash away the sticky splatter that clung to his chest. He didn't hear his Jester stir and wake up, he also didn't hear the almost silent steps, he did hear the giggles as the Jester pounced, pinning Sin to the ground, in the middle of the shallow pond.

"Well, well, if my little Kitten wants to play? I'll have to oblige, yes?" Sin chuckled, his hands pinned by Cicero's for the moment, but in an instant Sin flipped them and had the younger man pinned down beneath him. Cicero was laughing hysterically, and Sin just shook his head not being able to restrain his own chuckles. He leaned down and caught the Laughter with a searing kiss. He pulled back and gave a soft grin.

. "Now, since we've both cleaned up, let's get ready to get that contract done." Sin said slipping away from his Jester who pouted slightly, wanting to see if he could coax Sin into taking him completely. Sin had held back earlier, not wanting to lose himself and bite Cicero. He held back now to.

"We can go stab someone?!" Cicero asked in his sing-song voice jumping up and dancing over to his cloths, quickly getting on his gear. Sin chuckled, pulling his wet hair back into a tight ponytail, his robes clinging to his wet skin in some spots. Sin pulled his cloak around him and grinned.

"Follow me my Jester." Sin whispered smiling as he backed out of the cave, Cicero tailing his movements, dancing to some unknown rhythm, as Sin watched with fascinated eyes. Out of the cave Sin stretched, not minding the soft burn running over his skin from the little sunlight that was quickly fading into the night.

He grinned at Cicero, and then sprinted off, hearing the Jester's insane cackles as he was perused. He kept ahead of Cicero, but made sure they kept an easy pace for both of them while covering as much ground as possible.

They had finally reached their destination, a small nondescript town, the contract simple. They were asked to kill an ex-lover, vary typical, up until they learned who said lover was. A high born Imperial Noble visiting the capital of Solitude.

Cicero had hummed quietly bouncing in place, not wanting to disrupt his listener, but Cicero was oh so board!

"You are sealed by this contract, as am I to carry it full fold. Treachery will be dealt with harshly; do you agree to the terms of your contract?" Sin asked binding himself to kill on the strangers consent. There was no hesitation; the strange woman answered yes immediately.

"Then we are both bound in the blood of this dead." Sin stated, he turned with the flourish of his cloak and left the small home walking to the Inn to hide from the fast approaching rays of the sun.

Sin sat in a chair in the corner of the room, while Cicero slowly grew board. Sin thought over the contract, knowing a few possible ways to get in and out without being seen. To gain extra hundred gold he had to kill the man with out anyone noticing he was dead until long after the dead was done.

Sin planed this contract as the day passed on, dealing with Cicero's boredom, with his skills as a lover. Cicero was asleep for the next three hours, the only noise disrupting the silence was Cicero's deep even breathing. Sin laid their next to Cicero, cementing his plan in his brain, it was a good thing he was already in good standing in Solitude anyway, no one would suspect him of being a murder, and it would make his task easier by far.

So when the night finally set, Sin had them both traveling toward the Capital of the Nord Lands, Solitude. Sin had them running an easy pace and had found a cave just as the rays of the sun began to snake over the land. Tomorrow they'd arrive at Solitude, and seal the contract with the blood of the unfortunate fool.

A/N: I really hope I get review for this story soon, it be nice. And I hope the swing of things will sweep up more readers and carry them further into the story. Peace out.


	3. Sealed In Blood

A/N: I waited a long while to start this chap, forgive me. I own nothing and do not make a single Septem from this Fanfic. Well let's get started on chap three right? My babble must be a terrible boar. Moving on!

Oh, 'this' where I put just one quotation mark or breath mark, whatever you want to call it, at the beginning and end of something is a thought. Example: 'What idiots.' Thought the old man.

Title: Dancing With the Jester of Death

Chapter Three: Sealed in Blood

(Traveling from the random Inn to Solitude)

Sin looked out of the Inn door with weary eyes, a feeling of dread creeping into his mind, something was wrong. They made it to Solitude when the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. Sin felt the burn begin to flare across his skin, and his eyes were slowly rusting, his thirst was becoming harder to control with little human blood ever in his system. His bloody eyes were also becoming difficult to hide. Luckily his eyes weren't too red, they were turning a strange shade of rust brown around the rim, and if he didn't get human blood soon his eyes would glow with the unquenchable thirst he held within.

"Who goes there?" A Guard called out seeing the Jester and Sin approaching the City Gates in the grey dawn light. Sin resisted the urge to kill the man, he didn't want bad standing here he already had a mess to clean up in Riften, and he sure as hell didn't need one here.

"Just two travelers, nothing to cause alarm." A Guard closer to Sin and Cicero called, opening the gates and letting the two slip into the city, Sin quickly walked to the Inn and bought a room, hiding in it. He collapsed to his knees and pressed his forehead to the floor boards. Trying desperately to not breathe in the intoxicating aroma that drifted through the air and hung heavy everywhere he turned. Cicero drew closer worried for his Listener.

"Listener?" Cicero hummed softly, creeping toward the tense ball on the floor. Sin twitched in response, slowly the man looked up. When his eyes met Cicero's the jester froze his eyes becoming wide in curiosity and wonder. Sin's grey eyes were swirls of crimson, grey and a deep amethyst purple. Suddenly it was as if Sin darkened, shadows seemed to appear around him and he seemed to be a black winged angle. Power rolled off of him and Cicero felt small twinge of fear, but not of Sin, but of his thirst, Sin's eyes were hardly human.

"Cicero..." It was barley a whisper, barely human, it seemed to echo with shadows and dark promises. Cicero felt a pull toward Sin but it was not the control that the vampire used, it was a mere allure that gave him the choice to pull back, to run. Cicero drew closer his wonder pushing him on, those strange eyes he assumed he knew so well swirling with three colors that blended and streaked together, pulling him in.

Sin uncurled he slowly stood, the shadows that had seemed to melt out of the air and swim around him seemed to spread like wings and wrap around the jester, pulling him closer to the Vampire before him. When the shadows touched him, they felt strangely warm, and felt like they pulsed, like the beat of a heart.

Sin's hand came up and brushed Cicero's jaw, tracing the hidden tendon down his neck, stopping when his fingertips brush fabric. Cicero glances at Sin's arm then up to the still swirling eyes he feels his panic recede, in fact he feels barley anything. All he knows is he doesn't want to go away from his Listener, his sweet Listener…

"Listener..." Cicero hums again, his voice tapering off as his senses begin to cloud and then everything became as clear as glass. Sin's eyes bleed back to grey and the wings of shadow dissolve into the candlelight. Cicero blinks as his hazed mind refocuses, and for a moment he feels like he did before, before everything. Sin backs away leaning on the wall his breath coming in raged gulps, he had no idea what just happened.

"I have no idea how you did that Listener…" Cicero stated for the first time he sounded sane, but he knew the laughter would return soon. Sin looked up in shock, having never heard that alluring voice high toned but calm, used in such a simple way, no rhymes slipping from the tongue.

"It was my Vampireric side, I think... but it was strange, it seemed stronger but that's… Cicero you sound…" Sin trailed off his grey eyes training on the amber that had become still, they were silent, sane. They glittered like shards of amber, and shone with a hunter's instinct and awareness, something Sin rarely saw in his Keepers eyes.

"Sane? Yes for the moment but my Listener, you are stressed and I wish you not in such a… position." Cicero's eyes flashed and Sin scented the lust in the air, he let out a low chuckle the innuendo not going unnoticed.

"My dear Keeper do I hear a suggestion in your voice?" Sin chuckled and stepped forward grabbed Cicero and kissed him hard; feeling the Imperial melt Sin almost smirked. He pulled him to the bed and pushed Cicero down on it pinning him. Sin set out to please his Keeper, and Cicero moaned like a well tuned instrument Sin knew how to play all too well.

"L-listener, please yourself, I can wait." Cicero shivered as Sin's hands caressed his neck, knowing how easily the man above him could snap it. Sin sighed he knew he could take his pleasure but he did not wish too. He'd bite Cicero and that thought was hardly bearable; if he did bite it would be another matter entirely.

"Cicero, you know I cannot, if I bit you…" Sin trailed off looking at Cicero's neck, running his hands over the cloth covering the man's chest coming to a stop over the spot resting over his lover's beating heart, knowing his had no rhythm, and never again would. He swallowed hard and meet Cicero's gaze, he nearly chocked on air. In the amber depths there was a mix of understanding, acceptance and longing.

"I know Sin, but please I need you. Do not think of that pain for just a moment." Cicero whispered, knowing the meaning of the vampire's gesture. Sin sighed heavily, and let his mind begin its surrender.

"As you wish Cicero." Sin whispered before striping them both and beginning his onslaught once again. He nipped at he already bruising skin on Cicero's neck, reveling in the noises he was drawing from his sane little jester. He worked quickly, being sure to stretch his lover thoroughly, before pulling away just enough to get those amber eyes to focus on him.

"Cicero are you sure of this?" Sin felt the shivers passing through the others body, and knew his shook softly as well. He held himself in check grinding his teeth together, his fangs fully extended and his eyes taking on a crimson tint.

"Take me, Sin, I want to know this feeling before I'm consumed by the laughter again, I want this to hold onto in the dark." Cicero's soft voice grounded something within Sin, Sin didn't know what it was but he knew he could not deny he wanted this for Cicero and himself badly.

"Alright my Keeper, I will do as you ask, but I want to hear my name on your lips not my title, I'll return the favorer." Sin chuckled and kissed the sane jesters lips, feeling the man's hands release the sheet beneath them in order to tangle his raven black hair. He pulled away and relaxed his tense muscles as his eyes took in his lovers flushed body. Slowly Sin presses forward having to turn his head and bury his face into the side of his arm, knowing if he did anything else he might bite his mate.

"S-sin..." Cicero moaned his back arching to meet Sin's chest with his own the vampire risked looking at the Imperial, and almost couldn't restrain the urge to hold the lithe man down and pound into him until they both released. His Cicero looked like he was in utter bliss.

"Cicero." Sin hissed back, restraining his urges barley, but Cicero pushed back against him, signaling he was ready. Sin didn't hesitate a moment longer, he grabbed the pale hips and started a steady but slow rhythm, trying not to just take Cicero mercilessly. Cicero had other plans, he groaned with desperation and when Sin didn't stop the slow grinding Cicero took it upon himself to fix things.

Cicero flipped them over straddling Sin he rode his Vampire till he came calling out the man's name. Collapsing upon hearing his own name echo from those velvet lips Cicero became sluggish. He'd ridden the Vampire with all he'd had, and Sin had met him thrust for thrust. Sin held the smaller man close, both as contented as sun bathing cats and just as warm.

"My little Cicero, you truly have been my undoing." Sin whispered when he regained his breath, Cicero barely awake and beginning to hear that familiar buzz in his ear hummed in question. Cicero moved slightly to look up at his Listener with heavy eyes.

"You've wormed into my dead heart and lit a fire within. It's not common for a Vampire or assassin to feel like this." Sin whispered into the Imperial's ear nibbling on the tip and getting a soft but nonetheless noticeable moan. Sin couldn't resist and moved his hips, rubbing both of their all too sensitive bodies together, Cicero made a strange noise that was a mix of a gasp and shuddering moan, Sin just hummed. Sin quickly took care of his jester's problem, his own quickly being handled after.

"Sin, you only need ask and I'll fight for you." Cicero muttered as he finally surrendered to the darkness of sleep. Sin kissed the pulse point of the Keepers neck.

"I know." Sin whispered to the sleeping man before closing his own eyes to rest. If he dreamed he did not remember it when he felt the sun sink down the next night. He opened his eyes to see his Jester cleaning his ebony dagger in the chair in the corner, humming a strange tune and swaying to it. Sin sat up and pulled on his assassin uniform then his customary cloak.

"My Keeper, how did you rest?" Sin whispered as if not wanting to disturb the other. Cicero cocked his head and looked at his Listener.

"Cicero slept well. What about you my Listener?" Cicero looked over and Sin felt a strange pang, the insane dace was there within the amber eyes, but now he could see what lay beneath the insanity as clear as day. He swallowed and blinked knowing something in him had helped the Imperial yesterday, but insanity was not something to cure was it? Sin shook himself clearing his mind.

"So the hunt begins. Cicero I need you to wait out side the Inn I'll walk back this way then we can leave, if I'm not back before sunrise start back to the Sanctuary I'll catch up." Sin began to turn but Cicero suddenly danced in front of him and stood there that sanity leaking into his eyes a little.

"But Listener, if you're out at sun rise-"Sin caught where this was going and cut his jester off. Sin's whole frame shook with the effort not to grab the man hold him close and hiss. It was the Vampire within screaming that the jester would come to no harm as long as they protected him, Sin viewed himself as a threat. End of discussion.

"No, I won't have you by my side if that is to be the case. I'd go on a bloody rampage, and I can't have you near if that is to happen, I'd be scared and in pain and my thirst would be beyond any control." Sin closed his eyes and tried to reign in his Vampire instincts. He took a step up to his jester pulling him into a tight hug. He nuzzled the jester's neck, drinking in the scent that was his mate's alone.

"If I hurt you, I'd kill myself." Sin whispered into the pale skin after kissing it, he pulls away and walks down the steps to begin his hunt. Cicero stands in the room a moment he blinks as the laughter that had been distant when Sin had drawn close came back slowly. What was this the Listener's presence did? Cicero shrugged and began humming grabbing his dagger from the table sheathing it and taking up the spot Sin had indicated, waiting and watching.

Sin quickly moved to the house his mark was supposed to be, he waited on the other side of the road until the Guard moved on. He crossed the street and looked at the pitiful lock; snickering quietly to himself he pulls out a lock pick and unlocks the door. He slips in and shuts the door quietly behind him, just as the Guard rounds the corner, but the torch light doesn't touch the door until Sin's already inside. So far so good Sin thinks to himself, but that's when it hits him.

Well more like the absence of it hits him. There is no human scent in the air, nothing smells right. Sin freezes up still by the door suddenly not liking this contract. 'I'm bound in the blood of this deed I must.' Sin thinks grimly. He takes a deep breath, trying to scent the place but only the musk of another Vampire fills his nose with a disgusting scent. He curls his lip the smell threw him off it was familiar, but so alien, it had been too long for it to register immediately.

"Do come in." A voice echoes from the shadows, Sin suddenly jerks like the voice pained him. He stares at the dark corner the voice had come from as a figure steps forward. Taking a step back to press into the door Sin begins to shake fear overriding his senses as the face of his old Master was revealed.

"I-I you, you're…." Sin trails off not wanting to believe the sickening truth. Collapsing to his knees Sin stares up at the old Vampire in disbelief. The man chuckles, the female he'd gotten the contract from steps from behind his master.

"No… no you're both dead..." Sin mutters looking at the woman in a new light. His Sister, she was a Vampire, she was undead. 'Like me…' the thought trailed off then Sin felt his anger swell up like a life line to cling to in the ocean of despair drowning him.

"You set me up! Why, why would you do this!?" Sin screams jumping up to face the two, then the shadows shift as the whole coven steps from them. Sin's anger grew as they gave him smug looks of satisfaction. Sin looked back at his sister but all he saw was gleeful blood lust. Sin blew up.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" He roars seeing only red as he lunges forward his nails becoming claws and his fangs lengthening out. Then they sprang all of them trying to tackle Sin to the floor, Sin didn't care about them, he shook them off flinging them away, his rage focused on the old Master Vampire, he wanted the man's head, He would die! His sister didn't deserve this, she was innocent she was pure.

"Brother, stop fighting, brother; join us again, we can be a happy family." Sin froze his struggles hearing his sister's voice, he remembered it. Her voice was beautiful and she had sung always singing. Now it was cold and flat. He felt his rage replaced by utter defeat. The others circled and drew closer, readying to bring him down.

"Stop, let him chose." The Master's voice was smug and chillingly gleeful, it made Sin sick. He glared at the older Vampire and growled his eyes blazing crimson, then he looked back at his sister, his eyes fading back to grey.

"Sister, is it really you? Ralla?" Sin asked hopeful as he crept toward his sister, the other Vampires parting for him. She smiled, but it was not the radiant one that was hers. He crept closer, almost near enough to touch her.

"Yes, it's me silly." She smiles but it is false and her eyes only reflect hunger and crimson red. He moves closer. He tries one last time to see her in those strange eyes, but he sees nothing. Nothing but hunger and madness, nothing of her is left in those crimson depths. His face goes hard. 'This is not my sister.' He thinks sadly.

"No you aren't. Not anymore." Sin states, his hands come up and in one fluid motion he snaps her neck. Silver amethyst dust glitters on her pale almost translucent skin as he watches her fall. Turning to his old Master, who's grinning in triumph Sin lets his body sag as if he were an old man.

"You got what you want now leave me be." Sin states his voice wavering. He looks like he'll cry, for a moment he tries to blink away the tears. Then collapsing to his knees Sin begins to cry for the first time since his turning sixty years ago.

"But my little Fool, I have no plans of leaving you alone." The Master purrs sickeningly, Sin glares up at him through the tears. He readies a snappish come back when the door slams open.

"No, the Listener is staying here." Sin's eyes widen and he looks up at Cicero standing in the door way, his dagger out and glittering evilly, he closes the door with his foot and glares. Those eyes were blazing lights of angry glittering ambers. Sin feels his stomach drop, 'no, no Cicero run!' Sin's screaming in his head but everything is numb and he can't control his mouth or tongue.

"Oh how adorable, it seems our dancer has a pet. Well boys I think it's feral let's put it down." When those words left the man's lips Sin felt something snap in him, it was violent and it wasn't coming out quietly. Leaping to his feet Sin rammed a fist into the Master's face then gathered his magic that he hadn't touched in a long time and flaming a good deal of the Vampires about to hurt Cicero.

It was like an inferno had erupted in the house, Sin pushed past the flaming undead, grabbing a stunned Cicero and running. He held Cicero's arm and he ran, when they got to the gates Sin just pushed, and the gates opened just enough for the Jester and him to slip through one after the other. Then they ran, Sin's fear, anger, and sadness pouring out of him as the night air whipped around his fleeing form.

They slowed to a stop a good deal away from the city, Sin leans against a tree trying to calm his nerves and shaking frame. Cicero is leaned over panting from the run, he glances up and shifts nervously knowing the Listener would be mad sooner or later. Sin looks at him, Cicero expects anger but all he sees is defeat. Slowly Sin straightens up.

"My sister was a vampire this whole time. I could have saved her." Sin's eyes become misty and he shakes his head he looks at the skies and glares. His eyes bleeding to crimson he turns ramming his fist into the rock face next to them. He pounded his fists into the wall, not making a noise just letting his frustration and grief explode in a violent frenzy. The emotions slowly bleed out of him as he pounds into the rock, just like the blood splattering from his torn knuckles, it must have been an hour before his anger, sadness and other emotions finally sputtered out. He slowed and pressed his bloody knuckles into the cool rock panting, he slid down the wall leaving bloody streaks.

He sits on his knees for a moment his knuckles still pressed to the rock. Sin closes his eyes and rests his head against the grey surface, a sob escaping him. Cicero is speechless unable to react, Sin had never shone emotion like this. He'd never just blown up. Cicero stayed where he was but wasn't sure what to do, he fidgeted and pulled at his gloves.

"Listener, you're bleeding." He whispers scared of Sin blowing up again but directing it at him. Sin looks up at Cicero his eyes a strange shade of rusting grey, the sadness and despair in the eyes caught Cicero off guard. He blinked and moved closer wanting to comfort his Listener. Sin shook his head and slowly stood, ignoring the pain radiating from his hands.

"We have to go, I'll heal them later." Sin states turning and heading to the sanctuary, he just walked, until the sky began to grey. They'd made great progress by the end of the night, but Sin hadn't said a word. Cicero began to flit about in a nervous manner, needing to move, he hummed his strange tunes and danced as he moved, but nothing happened. It was like Sin was dead. They entered a cave and Sin sat down on a moss covered rock, glowing mushrooms casting a strange light on him.

"Listener…" Cicero trails as Sin looks up at him, Cicero freezes, Sin's eyes were that spiral again. Sin blinks and his eyes are grey again. His gaze is filled with silent agony. He sighs and looks at his hands. He doesn't want to heal them; he wants to be in pain, he deserves it. He killed his sister, he didn't save her. It was his fault. But he'd told Cicero he'd heal them. He walks over to a puddle of water washing his hands then muttering an incantation to heal the wounds. He looks at Cicero and tilts his head.

"How did you know I needed help?" Sin asks his eye tired and strange. Cicero blinks and shrugs. Cicero had no idea it was a feeling and he didn't ignore a feeling. He looked at Sin unsure what to say, he just started chuckling.

"A feeling." He chuckles finding it funny. Sin just shook his head a slight smile gracing his lips for a small moment before he sighs again. He gestured for Cicero to come closer; Cicero stopped laughing but crept closer. When he drew close enough Sin draw's him into a tight embrace, nestling his nose into the jester's neck, breathing in the familiar scent. He needed a grounding agent and Cicero's unique aroma of herbs and other earth tones was what was working best.

Cicero relaxes against Sin, liking the closeness of the other, and how warm the embrace felt. Sin let his mate lean into him, his raw emotions needing the assurance that his mate was still his. Slowly Sin relaxes and lays down with his Keeper and they fall asleep.

But outside the cave back closer to the city another cave was made a temporary sanctuary. A group of well over twenty people hid from the sun, already burnt from a certain assassin. Glowing red eyes stared at the entrance, looking toward the direction their quarry had fled.

"Run little Fool of Death, but no matter where you go I will find you." The hissing voice fades into the shadows and with it a promise of pain. The glowing red orbs floating in the shadows blink out and vanish along with the voice.

A/N: If anyone gets the reference to breath marks I'll be so happy, anyway hop you review! If you use my profile as a cheat sheet shame on you. ; )


	4. Burning

A/N: Hope that last chapter got you interested in this story because if it didn't I'm doomed. I'd also like to say I hope all my stories have their own unique feel to them because if all I do is rewrite the same story in different words, all I'm doing is getting better at copying me. No more rambling, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

I own nothing, good day Sir! Or Miss.

Title: Dancing With the Fool of Death

Chapter Four: Burning

(Wilderness near Solitude)

Sin woke first his instincts kicking in hard. Opening his rusted steel eyes, he eyed the sinking sun and drew a deep breath; it was nearly an hour before dawn. Looking down at the sleeping face of his mate Sin found a small bit of strength.

"Wake up my Keeper, we must go now." Sin whispers gently shaking the jester awake. Cicero opens his amber eyes in confusion when he sees the day has not ended.

"But Listener…" Cicero begins his voice low with worry; Sin just presses a finger against his lips shaking his head.

"Cicero, my old Master has found me, we need to get to the sanctuary, and we need to get there now. The extra hour this would give us will be useful. I'll be carrying you and we'll be sprinting over the wilds toward the black door. It's slightly longer, but well worth the pain since the escape route from the sanctuary has no way to seal, it would best stay hidden. I don't want any more of my family destroyed. If they get to the black door I'll meet them and they'll regret the day they decided to turn me." Sin's eyes had bleed glowing crimson, his fangs lengthened and his body screamed with primal energy and ripples of old magical power washed over him. Cicero felt awe bloom through him, he could practically see the power Sin held in his hands, and it was vast.

"Listener you'll get hurt." Cicero couldn't help the small whine, and Sin just let a chuckle rumble from deep within him. He kissed his Keeper with heated passion. He stood and pulled Cicero with him. He crouched and swept Cicero up into his arms bridle style. Cicero had let out a squeak and Sin was now laughing full heartedly. Cicero relaxed and reveled in the sound, loving the feel of the rumble in Sin's chest.

"It would be a small price to pay in order to keep you and the rest of the Brotherhood safe." Sin whispered to his Keeper, kissing him one last time Sin took a deep breath kept his head down and ran into the light of the day. He had to bite his tongue to keep his scream of pain silent. Sin knew his choice would suck but he didn't realize how badly it would hurt.

"Whult!" Sin shouted the word for sprint his body shooting forward at an amazing speed. Cicero sucked in a breath of surprise, and Sin chuckled. The hour before sun set seemed to last an eternity for the Vampire, but for Cicero it felt like the blink of an eye.

Sin stumbled to a stop leaning against a tree, they were nearly there a few more miles, but he wasn't sure he could make it; his whole body felt as if it were still burning. He'd been using Whirlwind Sprint every chance he got but still he felt like hadn't gotten far enough; it felt like the Coven was right on their heels. Cicero leaned close to him, worry clearly shown in the way the Jester flinted about.

"Listener, oh Listener…." Cicero muttered as he danced about his nerves not allowing him a moment of stillness. Sin reached out and grabbed the dancing Jester forcing him to be still. He kissed his mate trying to ease the concern and fear rolling off the other man.

"I'm fine, see? I've healed myself the damage isn't gone but it's eased." Sin whispered scooping up his Keeper before running on into the night using his shouting ability to move faster over the snowy tundra. They couldn't reach the Dwawnstar sanctuary soon enough for Sin. Shadowmere, neighed and trotted up to them as they approached. Sin put his Jester down on his feet gently, reaching out and stroking the velvet muzzle of the black beauty.

"Shadowmere, you need to go, there are people coming they would cause this place harm, and that would include you." Sin murmured to the horse. Shadowmere snorted and shook his massive head, his red eyes meeting Sin's with no fear.

"Fine, come into the sanctuary then." Sin muttered taking the massive horse's reigns, guiding him to the door Cicero following the Vampire and horse. Sin whispered the answer to the door's riddle and guided the mountain of a horse down into the torture room. Other assassins poured into the room, Nazier at their head having seen the scorched skin on Sin's face and the Jester flittering nervously around the Vampire.

"What happened?" Nazier asked, staying in the door way keeping the initiates and Babette at bay. Sin looked over at them a cruel smile on his lips. For everything had happened, oh the irony of this whole contract did not escape him.

"The person I was contacted to kill was my old Master," Sin laughed at the look of shock then confusion swam across Nazir's dark face, "Yes and guess who contracted the set up?" Sin asked, suddenly bursting into hysteric laughter, he collapsed to his knees still chuckling as if it were the most amusing thought he'd had in a century. Cicero was flitting about the room whimpering about strange nonsense only he and Sin could understand at the moment. Sin looked up at Nazier, his eyes flashing in a way that screamed anger; he suddenly seemed more animal than they had ever seen him.

"Who smells like her!? Which one of you bastards knew!?" Sin storms up past Nazier already knowing the Redguard did not stink of the Coven. Nazier's scent was sand and sun scorched rocks mingled with the blood of unfortunate fools. He looked at the three initiates; there were twin brothers and an older solitary female. She was the one that reeked of them. Sin felt his rage bubble up and he lunged. Nazier grabbed him before he could tackle the traitor to the ground and rip her to pieces.

"Let me go! She reeks of them, a traitor deserves no protection!" Sin jerked and Nazier fell back away from him, hitting the wall hard, the air rushing from the old warrior's lungs. Cicero dashed forward sliding into the way of Sin.

"Cicero the tenets state nothing of traitors having protection, move." Sin's eyes were blazing crimson, his fangs long, sharp and glistening in the torch light. His crimson eyes were not focused on Cicero but the shaking traitor behind him. Sin wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around the girl's neck and squeeze the life from her. Cicero stood his ground, not letting the traitor leave, but also keeping Sin from killing her.

"Finding her secret is first, then death it will be for her." Cicero stated his body language screaming anxiety and determination. He held his eyes level with Sin's. The vampire's eyes flashed with animalistic rage, but he snarled and turned, his hand flicking back, red tendrils shooting from his fingertips and wrapping around the traitors throat. She began struggling as Sin dragged her into the torture room by his magic.

Nazier stood shakily, Cicero helping him up then slipping into the torture room after the incensed vampire. Nazier stumbled after the jester, almost falling to his knees as power rolled from the vampire and crashed into him as if the power were tangible. Sin had the traitor in a pair of shackles a glowing rod of heated metal in one hand, glowing flames in the other.

"Tell me what you've told them, or I'll make you beg for death before the end." Sin hissed his eyes glowing with a fierce crimson. Shadowmere was on the other side of the room tossing his head as if annoyed by all the commotion. Sin shook with repressed rage and the shadows near him seemed to shift and fold within themselves in anticipation of his anger.

"I told them only that you were our listener, I didn't think it would cause-"Sin took the white hot rod and slammed it into her side causing her to scream. He shook even more the rage flowing off him with the almost solid waves of power.

"Not cause harm!? You fool you lie! You stink of them! The only reason would be if you are one of them!" Sin's rant had spittle fling from his lips as his white knuckle grip on the glowing metal rod tightening further. He pressed it to her side the same one he'd hit, the burning metal burning and warping her armor until it a charred hole appeared and the burning skin met the heat and began to burn and char. She began to scream in earnest, Cicero touched Sin's shoulder, getting the vampire to relent and wretch away the metal, ripping at the charred skin, smiling wickedly as the initiate's voice finally cracked.

"Tell the truth. What do they know?" Sin hissed his voice low as a growl rumbling from the depths of his chest. She just smiled her eyes glowing with a familiar insane glee. Sin snarled and his eyes flared impossibly brighter in his rage.

"They know you're here and how they can get here." She cackled until it was a strange whispery noise. Sin just stood in shock, he blinked and his rage swelled to the surface again. He took the rod and buried it into her chest with a shriek that shocked every one. The life bleed from the traitor's eyes, Sin so close he could tell you exactly how long it took for her last breath to leave her throat, which wasn't long.

"I've never seen such cruelty from you…" Sin blinked and his head twitched toward the voice meeting the sane eyes of his jester, who seemed intrigued, Sin suddenly felt sick. Looking away Sin pulled away dropping the now almost cool enough to touch rod, the smell of burnt flesh invading his nose and burning itself into his senses.

"I… I have no idea what that was…" Sin murmured his whole body shaking with the mix of strange emotion slamming into his mind from a million different directions. Cicero walked up, looped his arms around Sin's chest and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Yes you do, Sin." Cicero whispered his voice a low and quite purr, causing the vampire to shiver he nipped at the pale skin of Sin's neck before going on, "You just have to reach within yourself to see it, now command the ones still loyal to you. You are the Listener; guide the ones without ears." Cicero slipped back looking at the now completely still Listener. When Sin turned around one eyes was a mix of crimson and steely grey, the other had bleed to a beautiful amethyst.

"Listen all of you!" Sin's voice seemed amplified by strange power, the shadows that had writhed in the corner now snaked out and hovered about the Vampire, again appearing like wings fashioned out of a sliver of midnight, or maybe even a part of Sithis himself. Nazier straightened from the pained slouch he'd taken since being slammed into the wall as everyone else poured into the room eager to listen.

"The Coven I come from is coming. I know they seek nothing but blood and chaos. All of you go about the Sanctuary and prepare it for a siege. However, whatever you do, _**DO NOT**_ leave this sanctuary's walls." Sin's mix colored eyes pierced every gaze and held it sending a signal about how important what he said was.

"What are you going to do Listener?" One of the twins asked, noticing the Listener's absence in the orders. Sin smiled having hoped someone would ask. The twin who'd asked seemed a bit hesitant now that Sin was smiling wickedly.

"I'm going to give them what they want. Blood. Their blood." Sin began laughing, a low deep rumble that resembled more a saber cat's purr. Sin's eyes blazed with a gleeful rage and excitement that bordered insanity. He suddenly felt a wave of his vampieric power wash through him and couldn't help the sudden chuckles that quickly escalated; he threw his head back and began laughing hysterically.

"I want to go with you." Cicero stated his arms crossed across his chest, hips cocked and eyes narrowed and meeting Sin's unflinching as the Vampire whipped around.

"No." Sin stated his black heart lurching in a painful way. His eyes pinned Cicero's who looked at Sin with a determined light flaring there like a flame. Sin's eyes only held a strange panic and pain. Sin felt his blood freeze, as thoughts of his Master getting hold of his Keeper filled his mind.

"Yes." Cicero hissed his eyes narrowing and flaming brighter, Sin felt his stomach twist. His breath quickened and he remembered the sick snap from his dream and his sanity plummeted. He wouldn't allow it!

"No! If he got a hold of you! Never! I won't let him!" Sin shrieked his eyes bleeding crimson. Sin's whole frame shook with violent shudders he was barely containing the animalistic instincts to grab Cicero and snarl at everything else. Cicero's eyes softened and he walked to his Listener.

"You know as well as I Sin that I will not let you face that darkness on your own. He's broken you once, I'll not allow that to happen again, and Sithis be damned if you think you can stop me." Cicero said looking the Vampire in his panicked crimson eyes not flinching from the insanity that clouded the surface, looking deeper at the man he knew hid within.

"He'll kill you, or worse!" Sin hissed his eyes darting about the room, as if expecting the old man to step from any of the shadows. The shadows that still clung to Sin writhed and whipped about as if in pain. Cicero looked Sin in the eyes and nodded.

"I know, but what would be worse? Me dyeing knowing I did my best to protect my Listener, or knowing I willingly let him die while I hid within walls of stone?" Cicero let the pain that caused him fill his eyes, his voice wavering near the end as the thought of losing his Sin hit him hard. Sin blinked seeing his Jester's pain, one eye clearing and slowly bleeding to a mix of deep purple, steel grey and crimson, one remaining pure purple.

"My love I meant you no pain, but if I lost you…" Sin trailed off shaking his head, the shadows seemed to wave like living water. They were responding to the Vampire's mood, and his overwhelming sadness made them drift like water and swirl around his feet instead of staying high and proud about his shoulders. Cicero let a hand come up to hold the side of Sin's face trying to coax the Vampire to look at him.

"_**My child I would not have guided you to her if I did not see you capable of defeating him, let your mate fully stand by your side. My dear Cicero deserves better than lurking in catacombs any longer."**_ A voice rasped into Sin's mind, Sin eyes unfocused, cocking his head he listened as The Night Mother spoke to him. Sin's eyes closed he drew in a deep breath before he opened his eyes and wrapped his mates hand in his own.

"I'll let you join me. But love, please promise me one thing." Sin ignored all the others in the room drawing Cicero closer, he leaned closer, almost kissing his Jester but keeping a small distance, "That no matter what you'll retreat back into the sanctuary if I die." Sin looked into Cicero's eyes pleading desperately for the much younger and smaller man to agree.

"You know I'll fight by your side until a bitter end. If you die I'm dyeing with you, Sithis as my witness." Cicero answered his eyes showing a fierce protective light. Sin sighed nodding. He leaned down and kissed his mate, enjoying the familiar scent and taste he found in the gesture.

"As you wish it be. Just don't let them take you alive. I'd rather see death take you then those bustards." Sin whispered losing his grip around his mate, who nodded a grim look settling over his features. Sin slowly looked up and over at the other assassins in the room.

"You all know what to do. Oh, Nazier forgive me for throwing you into the wall, my rage was too thick to see through." Sin turned to the Redguard who shrugged but nodded. Babbette was studying him like some kind of experiment. Sin chose to ignore the little Vampire.

"Nothing to apologize for, you could have done worse in a state like that." Nazier states shrugging then wincing at the twang that emanated from his shoulder. Sin walked over his hands glowing gold as he mutters incantations under his breath to heal the ache and bruise he'd put on the warrior's shoulder.

"How is it now?" Sin asks pulling away from Nazier, still letting the gold glow swirl around his palm just incase the damage was worse than he'd guessed. Nazier rolled his shoulder grinning in satisfaction as the former pain doesn't reappear.

"Good as new." He states giving Sin a pat on the shoulder; he looked at the assassin twins who hung at the door in an unsure way, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get moving we have a Sanctuary to defend!" Nazier bellows shocking the initiates into action they quickly scrambled to go about fortifying the exits and grabbing weapons for the defense.

Sin takes a deep breath trying to strengthen his resolve to face the coven. Earlier the only reason he'd fought was because Cicero had been in danger. Now that they were safe in the sanctuary he wasn't feeling the same fight he had. In fact he felt the opposite, fear; he felt a great fear for his family, and himself. Cicero walked to his lover moving around to stand in front of him, he raised his hands to cup the vampires face.

"Why be so grim, love? You have the strength to do this, and more than enough power, I've seen it, and so have the others. Our Unholy Matron would not have chosen you if she did not think you could handle a coven of vampires." Cicero stated leaning up and kissing Sin, who responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the lithe man. They stayed that way a few moments taking comfort in each other's presence before Sin pulled back a little, a look of pain on his features.

"Maybe I could, if I knew to use my power better, and besides I couldn't even save my own Sister Cicero. Ralla was my light and life before I was turned. She was as pure as the mountain springs, as fair as any flower, and her voice was like that of what you'd expect from a being of the fae. She was the only family I had left after my mother and father were gone, and I failed her." Sin paused a moment Cicero felling a pang of jealousy, after all he didn't know Sin half as well as his sister had.

All Cicero knew had been painstakingly researched and slowly pried from the beautiful vampire who had been silent most of the time as an Assassin of the Brotherhood. Cicero looked into his lover's eyes, one still a shining amethyst the other a strange mix of grey, red and gem purple, were filled with a heart breaking pain and longing.

Cicero felt panicked thinking Sin might cry, Sin bilked the tears and pain away kissing his Keeper trying to show how much he cared through the one touch. Sin pulled back and continued pulling away from his mate slowly as if in a trance. His eyes were distant his eyes began to flicker about the room as if following a dancing phantom, his lips twitched up in a smile before he continued.

"She was always singing, laughing and dancing as if the world was still young and darkness was an unknown force. I'll never hear her sing again, never see her glide over grass barefoot like it was a lavish ballroom floor. I've missed her terribly since I saw the farm burnt down. Now it's like a hole has been rent in my heart and the ache refuses to leave, and it only seems to worsen. I miss her Cicero." Sin finished his eyes looking straight into the Jesters amber gaze, locking it in an unbreakable stare.

Cicero felt his breath leave him as he saw overwhelming loss and unimaginable anguish filled the tri colored eyes, the amethyst seemed to be glowing along with the crimson. As if responding to his inner turmoil the shadows fluttered around him like a starteled birds wings. Cicero crossed over to Sin who now stood directly in front of the door leading out of the torture room. He looked at Sin's breath taking eyes took a hand and guided to rest over his heart.

"I vow to you Sin that I will serve you, not like a Dark brother would his Listener, but as one would serve his lover." Cicero held Sin's trembling hand to his chest knowing full well the Vampire could easily sense the steady rhythm of his beating heart. Sin's eyes were wide in wonder, and a painfully obvious adoration and love shone from them as well, Cicero knew his face flushed slightly at seeing the love so clearly from his immortal lover, and then he slowly moved closer, pressing Sin back into the wall right of the door until only inches separated them.

"I vow as long as I am me, no matter if my heart beats or is frozen, I'll love you. I can't tell you when or if the pain of your sister's loss will lessen since I never had a true family but the Brotherhood and that is distinctly different, but I can promise I'll always do my best to help at least ease the pain in your heart so long as I'm allowed. I swear I'll do this because the only thing that could stop me is death himself." Cicero stopped his speech and kissed his Vampire melting into the now steady arms that wound around his wait, and shivering at feeling the pulsing shadows brush against him.

When Cicero pulled back for air Sin stood leaning into the wall a dazed look in his eyes, he looked at Cicero as if trying to find a fault that would make what had just happen less real, Cicero pouted and crossed his arms over his chest his gloved fingers twitching when Sin immediately responded with a slightly flustered low groan. Cicero grinned slyly having gotten the desired effect. Sin playfully lunged and grabbed his mate pulling the falsely struggling jester closer.

Kissing the man on the neck, where he so desperately wished he could leave a claim mark, the juncture of the shoulder and neck. This appeared to be a sensitive spot for the younger assassins as each time Sin played with the spot the Jester reasponded with soft moans or pleads for more, now though his Jester was trying to muffle the sounds and that just wouldn't do.

Without truly knowing how Sin pulled at the shadows around them and when the pulsing tendrils of inky blackness withdrew he stood in his room, right next to his fur pile that served as his bed. He didn't think; Sin was too focused on Cicero's lack of pleading to care much about the specifics of his shadows. Suddenly just as Sin had began straddling the blushing Jester in order to get at the bruising neck, which was so intoxicatingly close. a shrill scream echoed through the room, only slightly muffled by the shut door.

"Babbette." Sin whispered knowing the Vampire child's voice immediately, soon after Sin had pulled himself and his mate to their feet a bellow that was unmistakably from Nazier rang out, it was a battle cry. Sin responded more out of instinct than thought he slammed the door open drawing his twin enchanted ebony blades from their place on a weapons rack next to the door. Cicero drew his own two ebony daggers, feeling a dread settle in the pit of is stomach as he ran after his Listener.

A/N: You must all hate me with he cliff hangers… But hey most likely the next chapter will be up, since my net is still down I'll probably have it done by the time my net is restored so… I guess I'll be posting the next chap soon after this one or at the same time so I leave you all with hugs and cookies and all that fluff!

Emerald Out!

P.S: _**The text that was bold and italicized (Like this) was the Night Mother if you weren't sure. **_


	5. The Falcon

A/N: Hey! Hope you like the backgroundish info that's been coming in so far, and for the reviewer kind enough to ask, I was planning on doing just as you asked and I'm happy you mentioned it! Well on with the battle!

I own _**NOTHING**_! I only barrowed the characters…. And settings…. And some other stuff….

Title: Dancing With The Fool Of Death

Chapter Five: The Falcon

(Dawnstar sanctuary)

Sin suddenly entered the main chamber to see the two twins paralyzed with fear in one corner Nazier slicing and hacking viciously at Vampires and Thralls that got to close to him as he stood guard over the fear stricken twins. Babbete was throwing poison vials at the Vampires that got near her, laughing when they shrieked as their flesh melted where the poison splashed them. The giant window that was stained to look like a representation of Sithis was shattered, and no less than fifty vampires and thralls were already in the sanctuary, maybe twenty were dead between Babbete's poisons and Nazier's blades.

Even more where coming, without another thought Sin plunged into the fray, slicing through enemies like they were butter, like some unseen force was strengthening his natural power. He quickly made it over to Babbete grabbing her and throwing her up onto a ledge that she caught and scrambled onto continuing to fling poison down on the thralls and Vampires. Sin turned Cicero against his back daggers flashing out to slice Vampires who tried to sneak in an attack from behind.

Sin's next stop was Nazier who was beginning to tier from his full on defense of dancing blades. Sin was surprised to find the maybe six or so dead that had lain at the Redguard's feet earlier had almost tripled twice over, now there were around twenty seven bodies, thralls and Vampires alike. Sin stayed near Cicero back to back as more vampires and thralls poured in, it was mind numbing how many were assaulting them. Sin had a vague hope Dawnstar hadn't been the source of the thralls.

It seemed like they'd killed hundreds by the time the assault seemed to thin then retreat. Sin glanced around the room guessing they'd killed somewhere between sixty to seventy enemies. If Sin remembered the majority had been thralls, and only about a third had been Vampires. Babbette moved to get down from the high ledge, and Sin turned holding up a weary arm to stop her.

"Don't this isn't over." And as soon as those words left him hell descended upon them. True Vampires, not recently fledged or thralls poured in, most the true and high ranking members of the coven. Some of the coven had been part of the first wave, but these were the more powerful members, Sin felt a rage awaken in him and his flagging energy seemed to be restored, his power seemed to swell with the strong emotion, and he bristled launching into the throng of surprised coven vampires.

Babbette launched the few poisons she had left near the entrance, now having to wait the battle out, she now paced on the ledge scanning for Nazier, as Sin had Cicero for back up.

"To your left!" Babbete called as a Vampire drew toward a blind spot in Nazier's left. As the elder warrior turned to that Vampire another on his right lunged toward his legs, clamping down with its fangs. Nazier bellowed in pain but seemed to redouble his assault on the Vampires around him, desperately trying to protect the fear shocked twins. The taller twin snapped out of it at Nazier's cry, drew his long sword and buried it in the Vampire's head that had bitten Nazier's leg, his twin still fear shocked by Vampire magic. Nazier and him went back to back and drove back the attackers a little, opening a small bit more space for them.

Sin and Cicero had butchered ten of the now maybe sixty remaining coven members. Nazier and the now free twin had killed about six, just about to kill number seven. Around forty three enemies remained before they could even begin to hope the assault was over. That's about when the cold blew in with force and Nazier stumbled, the cold seeming to grip inside the bitten leg with a chilling embrace making it feel heavy as lead. The Vampire to the left, jumped at the chance grabbed Nazier's arm and bit, hard.

With another bellow of pain Nazier tried to hack the Vampire off him when another lunged in, grabbed him and pulled the failing warrior into the mob of crimson eyes. Nazier screamed as multiple bites flared up all over him, no longer able to even lift a finger in defiance to the mind shattering pain, soon his voice cracked and he couldn't even manage to scream. The freed twin leapt at the mob, hacking at exposed necks and decapitating five before getting drug under next to the old Redguard he'd been trying to save.

Sin was trying to fight his way to Nazier and the twins before they were irreparably damaged when the chill swept through again, this time he recognized it. He froze and turned slowly the battle seemed to swirl around him, brushing past him with no effect, as he stared at the escape tunnel it felt like everything passed in slow motion. His old master strode into the sanctuary, laughing as the fighting twin's voice tapered off like Nazier's had. Babbettte was stalking the ledge wanting to leap down into the fray, trying to get consent from Sin who seemed to be in some kind of shock.

"Well now, my little fool, look at the damage you've caused! Not even using magic it seems to, such a shame. Look at the two fools you could have spared, ah well. Not my loss they'll make excellent additions to the coven once broken in." The master smiled as finally Nazier and the lone twin stopped even trying to struggle. A wave of some strange emotion to fresh and sudden for Sin to process washed through him. He locked eyes with the old Vampire and snarled, both eyes bleeding a full purple.

"They are mine to turn as they wish, not yours to play with as you please! This is my coven and mine alone! Draw back with your foolish pets or perish." Sin ended his threat in a low and deadly hissing growl that radiated power. His ebony swords seemed to begin to glow before each became incased in blue fire, as if his magic was being channeled through the blades. The shadows swirled around him and arched out like wings of a hawk ready to take flight. His Master seemed uncertain, even scared when he just scoffed covering the uncertainty instantly disappearing in arrogance.

"So the little fool thinks he can play with his betters." The old vampire sneered and flung a hand forward, red vampire magic flying for Sin's neck. Standing his ground a flick of Sin's eyes and the magic solidified and skewered a vampire to his left. Sin Let out a snarl and leapt at his old master practically flying across the ground, he stopped in front of the man and swept his blade in an arc, the Master dodged and Sin swept down in an opposite arch with his other blade.

When the Master and Sin had been engaged in their deadly danced about the room for maybe twenty minutes, Sin began to notice Cicero struggling to keep enemies off him. Cicero had freed Nazier and the twin and had them propped against the wall in the corner, the remaining twin looking like he was beginning to have the fear shock wear off. Sin estimated another four or five minutes and the vampire magic would wear off. As he glanced at Cicero and nearly got a jagged slash across his face from his master, barely stepping back in time to avoid the claws of the Master's nails.

"You only have twenty seven members left leave before there's nothing left you foolish old man!" Sin spat, and with a whirl, decapitating another vampire, but not the Master. With a snarl Sin tried racking his brain for a way to kill the man, he couldn't something was stopping him from being faster, but what?

"You can't kill me, I turned you, you foolish little boy. And now I'll turn another just like I turned you." The disembodied laughter froze Sin, his mate was in danger.

"Cicero!" Sin shirked as the Master materialized behind the exhausted Jester, who was distracted by Sin's scream, and looked directly into Sin's distraught, burning gemmed eyes when he was grabbed from behind. The Master had one arm wrapped around Cicero's waist the other came up and pulled Cicero's head back exposing a pale neck.

"Remember this day little fool." The master hissed glaring with crimson eyes at the horrified Listener, who was tearing through enemy after enemy trying with a crazed desperation to get to his lover. He didn't get through the third Vampire before the Master bit into Cicero's neck, in the exact spot Sin had wanted to leave a claim mark. Cicero immediately started thrashing letting out a heart stopping scream of agony as the Master drank his fill.

By the time the Master had finished Cicero had gone limp, to drained to continue struggling. With a sick wet sound the master unfastened his fangs from Cicero's neck and dropped the limp form to the ground. Sin had been frozen in horror, when Cicero hit the floor Sin finally snapped.

With a wail of agony, rage and insanity Sin launched into a crazed dance with the other Vampires, slashing and hacking with relentless savagery that held a certain grace, for Sin used the rage to channel his strength. He was barely half way through his reservoir of chaotic emotions that were fuelling him when no more Vampires stood, just him and the Master. Sin was taking ragged breaths his long fangs glistening threateningly as his lips pulled back in a snarl, the shadows that swirled around him flailed violently as his shoulders shook, Sin looked pissed.

"He was my mate, old man. I'll make you pay before I send you to Sithis! You'll beg for death before the end." Sin hissed the threat in a low rumbling growl. He was balancing precariously on a razor blade between insanity and the real world; he was dangerously close to dropping into the deep abyss that was madness.

Babbette who watched from her ledge was stunned into silent shock, she'd lived long enough that little surprised her, but this, this was a shock. Sin had blown up and the threatening power that radiated from him was awe inspiring. Sin wasn't the type to just flip like this, Sin was cold, calm, and calculating, but he'd just snapped, and in a mere moment eradicated over twenty full-fledged and strong Vampires. For the first time in a long time Babbette felt fear. She feared for Sin's sanity, and she feared for her life.

"Pathetic child, you think you can stand against me? Even with the coven lost I can destroy you." Babbette scoffed from her perch, the power that she could feel wash off Sin was immense in comparison to the power of the Master. The old man laughed glaring down his nose at Sin.

"Sin, use your powers! You fool quit holding back and for the love of Sithis kill him already!" Babbette hissed down at the bloody Listener agitated with his hesitation. Sin glared at Babbette a signal for her to shut it, which she did, quickly.

"Unfortunately for all of you it is not as simple as that." A new voice hummed, but no one new appeared in the sanctuary, so someone had to have used a cloaking spell and snuck in. Sin froze and his glowing jeweled eyes were blown wide as he stared at nothing over the Old Master's shoulder. With a sharp shrike the old Vampire fell dead and a shadow cloaked figure bleed into view, standing behind the crumpled Coven leader.

"Pathetic… Oh well, he'll be in indescribable pain for his eternity in the plains of Oblivion." The man looked up from the dead man at his feet to the dumb struck Sin, whose grip on the blue flaming Ebony blades loosened, the ebony swords dropping to the ground the blue flame flickering out with twin hisses. The smoke wisps rose up and a soft stuttering breath dragged Sin's attention to the twin that was now knelt down next to his brother trying to rouse him from his faint.

"It won't work." Sin and the shadowy man said simultaneously. The twin whipped around looking at them with boarder line panic.

"But, I, he… What do I do!?" The man was shaking he looked at his twin in a way that reminded him of the looks his sister would give him if he'd get sick. A pang echoed in his heart at the bitter sweet memory. Walking forward Sin rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder, calming him.

"Our potions are destroyed our ingredients also a lost cause. The only thing left for him and Nazier is to hope they don't die from blood loss. Unless you think like I do and hope for their sakes they die before the venom takes hold." Sin looked grimly at the blood covered Redguard and twin. He hopped the blood loss got them, a turning was painful beyond words, they were better off dead.

"Actually, they'll die soon even if not from blood loss. As soon as the dead Vampire's venom takes effect, they'll die. It will be even more painful than a turning, or so I've been told, and it won't be quick either. Another Vampire could bite them and fledge them before the poison can take effect, however." Sin glared at the shadow man, his fangs glittering in the bright light.

"How dare you come here after disappearing all those years ago? Why show up now? You bastard go die and rot in Oblivion! If you'd come back sooner he wouldn't be dead! My mate is dead you fool! Dead as stone! Just like Rala! It's my fault. He's gone because of me." Sin's hissing rant ended in a forlorn and defeated sob. Collapsing to his knees Sin broke down into sobs, balling his hands into fists and pressing them into the stone floor.

"No, my son, he is not dead. In fact he could easily complete the turning. Even with the blood loss he is suffering, all you need to do to save him is push your own vampiric magic in to destroy and replace the dead magic and inject your venom." The man crouched in front of Sin. Sin slowly looked up and hissed at the man, launching himself at him, trying desperately to slash the man's face, mainly his emerald colored eyes that glowed beneath the shadows.

"Die you bastard! He's dead I feel it! I'm bound to him and I feel empty! He's gone you liar!" Sin's insane hissing was cut off when Babette interrupted him. Sin wanted to kill the shadow man and Babbette felt a similar power on both Vampires, she knew something was strange, so she provided a distraction.

"He's still breathing, although it's shallow, and his pulse is there but faint." Sin's eyes skewered her, his body frozen. He slowly drew away from the other man he was looking down at his mate now.

"Are you certain? He still lives?" Sin's voice was a mix between desperate and hopeful, Babbette nodded. Sin whispered the words for Detect Life in the dragon tongue, and there was a faint red glow swirling around his Mate. Joy spread through him like fire only for a sickening dread to settle in him. He collapsed to his knees.

"I have to turn them." Sin whispered his body feeling completely numb; he looked at the shadowed figure who nodded. Sin let his head fall forward, unable to look at anything but the blood soaked floor. The shadow man knelt by the distraught Listener placing a hand on Sin's shoulder.

"Don't fret, all I ask is you turn your own mate. I can turn the other two." The strange man stood and walked over to Nazier and the twins, the one that had been fear shocked was trying not to break down into tears. Sin's eyes followed the man, he leaned close to the non-sleeping twin who nodded and stumbled to the barracks, glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

Sin watched as the stranger pulled Nazier from the wall gently placing the old Warrior's head in his lap. Placing his right hand over Nazier's closed eyes, reciting a strange spell Sin did not know, the hand rose from the eyes, and as if banishing a sleep spell flicked his hand out like flicking away water. Nazier's dark eyes opened and he looked up at the shadow it's glowing emerald eyes startling him for a moment, then he grew used to the green eyes floating in the shadows above him. He was dead, and a servant of Sithis had come to drag him into Oblivion.

"I have a choice to offer you, one of life and death." The voice must be from the shadow, but Nazier felt strange, like there was a buzzing over his body, he couldn't focus. Why wasn't he in pain? That had been the last thing he remembered a terrible burning sensation that washed his whole body in frozen agony. What was this shadow talking about? He was dead, and dead was dead.

"I should be dead." Nazier rasped surprised his voice even functioned at all. His mind felt fuzzy, like he'd drank too much mead, or wine, his throat and mouth felt dry and cracked a copper tang was on his tongue and it was familiar in the strange situation. Sin's dark laughter rang through the air and Nazier was so startled he jerked, he immediately regretted it, as sharp pain shot through him, and he clenched his jaw, breathing in ragged gasps.

"No, you yet live Nazier. And the choice he speaks of is to either undertake the potentially fatal turning, or just die from blood loss or the now deadly venom that runs rampant through your veins. As soon as it takes effect it will kill you, because the ones that bit you are dead." Sin's words drifted to Nazier but the Redguard couldn't see his Listener, he tried to tilt his head to look around the shadow, but a hand stopped the movement. Glaring at the eyes above him Nazier began to feel like his old self.

"Look you little bastard..." Nazier growled through his teeth, but Sin suddenly came into view the shadow leaned out of the way to give Nazier a view of the Listener, who's eyes were amethyst purple. Nazier's breath caught in his throat, surprise washing over his face.

"Well I've done the impossible! I silenced the great Nazier." Sin chuckled half heartedly; he looked away before looking at the mess of a warrior, "Nazier I'd like you to meet my father. Well actually I despise this meeting but the Night Mother tells me to shut the fuck up and lead my people. You must make this choice on your own however. Chose, a life as an immortal, or a painful and slow death by venom?" Sin's eyes locked with Nazier's darker ones, telling him he would not interfere, this was up to Nazier. Nazier looked at the deep green eyes that floated in shadow then he looked back to Sin's similar ones.

"The Unholy Matron chose her Listener well. Although I say I'm not in a fit state to chose. I can't think clearly, my mind's a sandstorm. I'll agree with what ever the Brotherhood decides."Nazier sighed his body beginning to come out of its numb state; he was beginning to feel like he was too close to a fire. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on taking beep breaths, while listening to Sin, who was silent as a desert night. The silence was becoming deafening.

"We need to keep our remaining Brother's alive. Although I highly disagree with myself right now… Nazier you shall join the Night as one of its own. May you survive your turning, and may our Unholy Matron watch over you." Sin bowed his head and stumbled back as Nazier gave a quick nod, his jaw clenched and eyes closed. Sin made a sound between a groan and a sob as he disappeared from Nazier's view and for a fleeting moment Nazier felt worried. His jaw clenched hard as he fought the overriding fear in his mind of the inescapable pain Sin had described.

"It won't be as painful as you expect, Royal Vampires have ways to turn their fledglings with quick efficiency, it will hurt but a moment then you'll rise to a new life." The shadow whispered as if not wanting Sin to hear, the other Vampire had a smile in his eyes as Nazier's eyes blew open in astonishment, how'd the shadow know?

"Remember the night you were lost in the desert and you were saved by a man that explained that he'd not see a desert flower perish on a night like that?" The shadow's eyes filled with more mirth as Nazier's eyes widened in recognition and a barely noticeable blush crossed the Redguard's face. The shadow leaned down, but the shadows seemed to fall away, revealing a face that caught Nazier off guard.

"You, but, there was no sign in the morning…" Nazier stumbled over his words seemed for a first time utterly surprised, his mask was shattered and he was a fluttering mess. Suddenly feeling warm for a different reason, and wishing he weren't so old. The vampire above him chuckled, hearing whips of Nazier's flustered thoughts.

"Prepare for the pain, it won't last long, but it will be painful my desert flower." The vampire dipped his head and gently kissed a clear spot on the Redguard's neck, causing Nazier to twitch and tense, with a gentle gesture the vampire pressed a hand to Nazier's chest, pinning the Reduard down as he bit. Nazire had thought he'd been ready, but the pain was worse than he'd anticipated, he screamed. The Vampire pressed his hand down harder a sudden chill washing through his body to combat the intense burning.

Sin had thought he'd know what would come next, Nazier would be put somewhere so the change could complete, but instead it was his turn for astonishment. It felt like an hour had passed but it was truly a few short minutes for the change to occur to Nazier. Then he could hear Nazier chuckling, a deep rich sound only a Redguard could achieve, like melted chocolate, or maybe the sound of liquid sun.

"I can't believe it!" Nazier gasped looking at Sin's father in pure amazement. He was changed he could feel it; he didn't ache like he'd been to cold for too long, yet burning up at the same time. He felt like he was young again, like he had when he'd first joined the Brotherhood.

"How?" Sin gasped looking at a younger looking Nazier who was standing next to his shadow cloaked father. Sin's father let the shadows dissolve from around him, for the first time everyone could see the father of their Listener.

The Vampire looked very similar to Sin, but there were a few differences, Sin had skin pale as the moon, while this man held a tan and Sin had black hair like the color of the deepest void, and the other man's hair was a dirty blond, almost a rich light brown. Both had jewel colored eyes, and Sin looked like his father in many ways, his jaw, and nose; their faces and builds were almost identical.

"Well, you and I are not like these Vampires. We're what are called Royal Vampires, and as Royal Vampires we have the ability to almost immediately turn our fledglings. We can walk in sunlight as well. However, we can only do this if we are in our full power, which you weren't until just about an hour and a half ago, which is why you scorched yourself on the way here." The Vampire stated all the facts quickly and simply to let Sin's mind try to twist some sense out of them. Sin blinked and nodded sitting down on the floor next to his mate, whose breathing had slightly improved, but not by much.

"So if I can do this right, Cicero won't be in as much pain as I was when I was turned?" Sin asked shivering at the though. His father nodded and quickly looked at the twin still propped against the wall.

"I told his brother I'd turn him. After he's back up I'll help you with Cicero if you wish, then be on my way." Sin saw Nazier twitch and look at his father in a way that set a smile on his lips. He saw that look in Nazier's eyes and recognized it, his father looked back at Nazier in the same way. Nazier's eyes showed a pain and want, while Sin's father held a regretful look, but didn't want to part from the other.

"You can stay however long you want, but you'll have to earn your keep." Sin said a light humor sounding in his voice he looked at his father a smile gracing his lips. He didn't know how to respond to this at all. Sin realized, he was grasping at straws in his memory of when he was human, and that was slightly fuzzy as is, but a memory of very early childhood was always difficult to focus. His father returned the smile a glimmer shining in his eyes, Sin kept his expression of uncertain humor and tried to identify it. Was it tears? Was his father going to cry?

"My son, you don't have to pretend. I know you too well. Even after all these yeas you haven't changed as much as you think." His father states standing walking over to Sin, and hugging him close, for the first time in maybe eighty years having his son close. The tears finally came, Sin's father was crying.

"I don't know what to do." Sin muttered uncertain how to respond to his father. His magic flashed about with his uncertainty, it wrapped around his anchor, Cicero, who woke up.

"Jus… follow you… instincts." The Jester murmured the slurred words blinking toward the Listener. Sin pulled away from his father gliding to his mate, a fear and panic gripping him.

"Cicero, I'm so sorry. I wasn't quick enough, strong enough. This is my fault. I'm so sorry My Keeper." Sin rambled over and over how sorry he was, and Cicero laid there too weak to move much, looking amused beyond belief until finally the amber eyed man burst out laughing, weakly, but laughing nonetheless.

Sin's father had been taking care of the twin and had turned him and directed him to his brother. When Cicero began laughing he turned and paid more attention to the situation, worried. Sin stopped his stuttering mess of an apology to stare at his lover in confusion.

"Sin," Cicero wheezed, it being hard for him to breathe, and out of breath from laughing, Sin froze at the sound of his name on the bloody lips, "It's not your fault, weather you believe it or not is your own problem. I can't beat that lesson into your thick Nord skull; all I can do is keep repeating it. So I'll say it again, it's not your fault. We all knew the risks going into this, and we came out on top didn't we?" Cicero chuckled weakly, feeling light headed to the point that made him want to throw up.

"Yes, but at this cost…" Sin muttered looking at the glowing onyx eyes of Nazier, and the twin brothers who were currently grinning at each other. Sin looked back at the slightly glazed eyes of his mate and new panic slammed into him, his shadows, which he still had no idea how to properly control flicked about him wildly. Cicero fought his body's numbness and reached up and pressed a cold gloved hand to Sin's own hand on his chest.

"You're panicking." Cicero observed staring blankly at the writhing shadows. Sin eyes flicked to the side to see what the Jester stared at, not surprised to see his shadows flailing like mad winds. Sin looked back at his mate, and he felt fear now, Cicero looked bad, his eyes were a bit dim, and slightly glazed. His breath was shallow, slow, and uneven. Sin felt like his mate was going to die in his arms, he couldn't let that happen, he'd sworn never to let his old Master take someone away from him ever again!

"You have a choice, you can let Sin turn you or you can die. This is your own choice; don't let the consequences affect it. Follow what your heart tells you, not your mind." Sin father whispered on the other side of Cicero now. Cicero turned his head the best he could to look at the stranger. He looked at him and immediately knew it was Sin's father, although the man did not have pale skin or dark hair like his son.

"Who are you?" Cicero asked trying to decide what it was the choice meant. Sin's father smiled and bowed his head respectfully.

"I am Sin's father, I can't say I agree with his new name, but it was his to choose. My name is Falcon." The man bowed his head again, giving Cicero a strange look. "So you are my son's mate." Falcon said it as more of a statement than a question of clarity. Cicero nodded his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I highly doubt we should be discussing this!" Sin hissed anxiety washing off him in tidal waves. Cicero glanced at his Listener his eyes changing in an instant, Falcon took note of the change, seeing the adoration and worry in the amber gaze made him feel content, if Sin had this man as a mate he'd not have to worry.

"Sin, calm down, nothing can really be done can it? I'm not fit enough to be turned, it would kill me just as surly as this blood loss is." Cicero stated while weakly squeezing his lover's hand, his heart feeling like it wanted to shatter. Sin looked at Cicero with a deep pain in his eyes. Sin leaned down and gently kissed the jesters throat right where he'd been bitten, Cicero went ridged as if the kiss had sent a shock through him.

"No, as it turns out there's more to Vampires than I'd originally thought, I can turn you quickly…" Sin trailed off his eyes becoming pained, and his hands clenching into fists on either side of Cicero's head. Cicero looked into the agony filled eyes and his lips twitched in a smile.

"Predictable, my Listener, you want my consent. You should know the answer." Cicero didn't know why the words left his mouth he only knew that his instinct had kicked in and his Listener needed to Listen.

"Cicero, you know how hard this is? If I turn you I break an oath I swore on my very soul." Sin groaned his eyes betraying his absolute agony. Cicero found strength within and lifted a hand to touch his Listener's check ever so softly.

"I know you don't want to do this but I don't want to leave you. If it's within my power not to then I won't, but I can't force you to save me." Cicero let the words tumble out like river water. He realized he was guilt tripping Sin, but he had little choice. It was within his power to live, and he wanted to stay with Sin, he'd only felt his Listener in all his glory once, and it had been fleeting, with a buzz that steadily grew in his mind the entire time, he'd been slightly distracted. He wanted to feel his Listener, if becoming a Vampire was the price so be it.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sin rasped, his voice suddenly sounding small and dry, Cicero knew however brief the turning would be painful. He looked into the conflicted eyes of his lover and gave a reassuring grin.

"I'm an assassin I can deal with pain." Cicero half joked his voice growing steadily weaker, he felt like he were getting dragged deeper, like air was being dragged from him, he felt strangely calm but panic fluttered in the edge of his mind. I'm dying, Cicero realized, and he gave a weak wheeze, feeling like his lungs were growing heavier.

Sin's eyes panicked he did the unthinkable, he pressed a hand to his mates chest, above the fluttering heart and his magic poured from him, seeping into the Jester. Sin was in a panic mode his instincts told him how to save his dying mate. He leaned down, his hand still pressed firm over the fluttering pulse and bit, right over the mark the dead Master had made.

It sent a jolt through both Sin and Cicero, except Cicero felt a sharp pain spike through him, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe, it was like fire and ice rampaged through him. He couldn't scream, he made a wheezing noise instead. Sin was giving off an incredible amount of power he felt it swim around him, but he was trying to focus, as soon as he'd bitten his lover, the taste of Cicero's blood flooded his senses, it was like ecstasy ten times over.

Nazier, Babbette and Falcon all leaned closer even the twins stopped their quite chatter to look in the direction of the surge of power. Falcon felt a strange sense of fear. If Sin couldn't keep control, he'd kill Cicero, too much blood from Cicero and he'd die, but since Sin was pushing such an amount of his own magic into Cicero if Cicero didn't receive any of Sin's blood he'd die just as quickly and easily. Sin pulled back with a gasp, having felt it was time to stop, although the taste was so delicious he didn't want to. He bit his wrist and pressed the bleeding wound to Cicero's lips.

"Drink." Sin's voice resonated with his power and Cicero had to fight his pain to obey. He finally freed his lips and jaw and managed to swallow several mouthfuls of his Listener's blood, the copper tang highlighting a flavor that was Sin's alone. Cicero felt something break free in him, and when he couldn't take it he bit Sin, instinct telling him to.

"Sin you need to stop your magic, he's fine. He'll be weak but he'll be fine." Falcon reached over to pull Sin's hands away. But Sin let out a low snarl glaring with his fangs exposed, it was a warning, and Falcon backed down. Sin was scared he needed a way to calm his son, but what could he do? Sin was in a panic mode; he wouldn't relent until he felt himself, or in this case his mate, was safe.

Cicero bit again, this time, making the bleeding wound worse, and Sin jerked, feeling the pain mixed with just a twinge of pleasure in his wrist he looked down to see his jester's flaming amber eyes glaring weakly. Sin pulled his wrist away, and Cicero tried to sit up, but his was weakened, and could hardly manage to move his arms. Sin pushed more magic forward, the magic circling around his hand bleeding from purple to gold. Cicero felt the warmth spread through him and just sighed in slight annoyance.

"I'm fine you thick headed Nord." Cicero hissed, surprised by the noise, not realizing that he was a vampire quite yet. Nazier leaned down and wacked Sin in the back of the head.

"Sin you confounded fool, he's fine." Nazier drawled as Sin slowly pulled his magic to himself. He looked over Cicero making sure the younger man was fine, and ignoring the quiet snickers coming from behind him. When Sin's shoulder sagged with relief he realized how tired he was and stumbled to his feet and blinked trying to focus. Falcon smiled he knew it would tire his son and was thankful Cicero seemed to know how to handle his boy's peculiar behavior.

"I'll carry him, just lead the way to your room, you and your mate need some rest." Falcon murmured quietly trying not to startle his son who was still going on his instincts and seemed a bit frayed as it was. Sin looked at Falcon warily before finally just stumbling toward his room he threw down his swords, which he'd picked up earlier, and he pulled the bloody robe top off before looked at his father with more focused eyes.

"So I should thank you I guess…" Sin started unsure of what to say. Cicero just rolled his eyes, finding the whole predicament embarrassing and a tad bit degrading. Now with Sin's awkwardness it was borderline annoying.

"Before you two hug and cry over lost years can you put me down?" Cicero snapped glaring between the two. Sin smiled, Cicero was a bit testy was he? Falcon raised a brow and glanced down at Cicero then back to Sin, silently saying, 'You're mated to this?'

"I'll take him from here, just go get some rest and tell the other's to do so as well, we'll clean out the sanctuary tomorrow. The battle has been won, we can rest for now." Sin started as he gently transferred his mate to his arms, and shutting the door as his father left with a bump from his hip.

"So, crabby are we?" Sin chuckled grinning down as the smaller Imperial, who seemed to flush at the mention of his earlier remark.

"You try breathing with a bloody wrist shoved against your lips." Cicero muttered noticing the Listener's lack of a shirt. He squirmed weakly wanting to be out of the situation. He felt all to inclined to start biting his Listener. Not to be mean either.

"Well, I'll try to make up for that." Sin purred gently, leaning down to nip at Cicero's lip, getting a soft groan in reply. Sin smirked in victory, leaning down to give his mate a blood searing kiss. He then had a mental kick to the gut, he pulled back looking away, Cicero was a Vampire.

"Listener?" Cicero grew worried, trying weakly to raise a hand to the Listener's check. Sin looked back giving a small sad smile.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Sin stated, walking woodenly to his furs laying Cicero down before sitting with his back pressed to the wall, the more torn up leg was stretched out, his other pulled up so he could rest an arm on it. Sin had his eyes closed like he was contemplating something. Cicero tried his best to understand the mood swing, and wiggled over the fur nest to Sin.

"Cicero…" Sin whispered looking at the Imperial with sad eyes that screamed misery. Cicero lifted a hand and caressed Sin's check, knowing the other needed comfort. He decided on one that would hopefully get the Listener to sleep. He finally got onto Sin's lap, and had a sly grin on his face; Sin's eyes were already slightly glazed. He was succeeding!

"What are you-" Sin began when Cicero leaned down and just lightly bit at Sin's neck, the reaction was almost instantaneous, Sin pulled him back slammed their lips together then he had Cicero pinned to the furs, grinding their hips lightly. Cicero let out a surprised gasp then couldn't focus enough to really care about much. It felt different. With his senses heightened as they were, everything Sin was doing, felt ten times better than what he'd felt last time, and this time there was no buzzing to distract him.

The shadows that rolled around Sin began to pulse, as Sin quickly tore off their cloths, keeping them in good enough condition, but trying to get rid of them as quickly as he could. Cicero felt warm air by his problem and looked down to see the grinning Listener hovering over his cock. Cicero let out a strangled noise, he needed Sin to-but then Sin was giving what he needed. Cicero let out a load moan, not having expected the Vampire to just give him what he wanted. Sin was sucking gently at Cicero's tall erection, liking the bitter taste, reminding him of who this man belonged. Cicero was Sin's and Sin was Cicero's.

Sin was actually doing this as a distraction; he slipped two fingers into Cicero's entrance, no warning. Cicero jerked letting out a strange noise between a gasp and breathy moan, arching his back like a cat. Sin purred in approval of Cicero's reaction, sending vibrations right through the Jester. Cicero was shaking he hadn't though this through, it was almost painful how much pleasure there was, and Sin was only getting started.

"Sin..." Cicero moaned, feeling the sudden change in the man, he went from slightly tense, to almost completely relaxed. With a pop Sin pulled away he gave a fox like grin, and then twisted his fingers in just the right way to slam into Cicero's sweet spot. Cicero's eyes widened for a second before slamming closed as he gave a strangled cry. Sin watched with rapt attention as Cicero writhed beneath him, he couldn't hold back much longer, as good as watching Cicero moan and shiver was, he was going to explode if he didn't get his own attention.

"I… Sin..." Cicero whimpered unable to complete the sentence with the Vampire's hungry eyes traveling over him like he was a treat. Sin's eyes, still the glittering color of purple gems, caught Cicero's ambers the hunger and pure need reflected in them sent wild jolts of electricity through Cicero. He shivered as Sin ran a hand down his side, withdrawing his fingers feeling his mate was properly prepared.

"Want me?" Sin purred chuckling as Cicero's face blushed just a little more as the Jester gave a slightly shaky nod. Sin leaned down licking the bite on Cicero, the Jester's body jerked and he let out a strangled moan, running a hand over the Jeter Sin quickly sheathed himself, stilling immediately, letting the younger adjust.

Cicero immediately bucked his hips, feeling the pain, but loving it, Sin looked at him as if asking permission and Cicero nodded. Sin set a slow pace enjoying his Jester's keening moans and cries for him to move faster. Sin didn't he felt a need to torture his lover. When it finally became unbearable for him, Sin leaned down kissing his lover, readjusting their position ever so slightly before slamming into the jester at a brisk pace, both letting out moans of approval. Sin leaned down, unable to resist and nicked Cicero's neck just slightly, licking at the blood drops and murmuring Cicero's name as he pounded hard.

Cicero felt the nick over the bite and nearly came, but then he felt Sin's tongue and let out a load moan, he was so close.

"Sin!" Cicero screamed arching, as Sin accidently bit him, lightly, but he hadn't intended to do so. The swallow bite bleed and Sin felt like an explosion of pleasure had erupted inside him, as the crimson water filled his mouth. Sin felt Cicero's body constrict around him and slammed into the spent jester's prostate before letting himself release, a low groan of Cicero's name echoing off the walls.

Pulling out of his lover Sin collapsed by him, pulling the still shivering jester to him before wrapping a large fur around them. Sin licked at the shallow bite feeling a bit ashamed, Cicero let out a soft moan, loving the feel of it, but he was too spent to really do much more then drift into a dreamless sleep. Sin healed the bite then kissed the small mark, he realized what Cicero had done, and he'd gotten his pay back, now all he wanted to do was make sure his mate stayed safe, and hopefully happy. Sin drifted off as well, his worries and fear laid aside for a moment as he curled around his mate, drifting off to join him in a dreamless nap.

Falcon finally cornered his prey in a corner of one of the dead end side corridors that the coffins rested, he grinned like a cat, and Nazier pressed back further, his swords were in the main room, he couldn't fight this. Falcon edged closer, and Nazier pressed into the corner further, panting from the run he'd been having, trying to stay away from Falcon.

"Come now, you know the significance of that Night, I chose you, let me show you just how far I can really take your pleasure Nazier. I promise it won't be boring." Falcon's purr effected Nazier, and he was a blushing mess by now, hearing the lurid comments the Vampire had made in pursuit of his quarry would do that to anyone. Nazier shook his head weakly, knowing full well that it wouldn't work.

He didn't want a repeat of that night no matter how pleasurable. The Vampire had disappeared, left him with no trace, why would he want that again? But he did, with each step Falcon took toward Nazier, Nazier's leather pants became more restricting. Nazier lunged, the Vampire taking a defensive crouch and stepping back, Nazier tried to slip past but Falcon pinned him to the floor, straddling his ass, and pinning his arms to his side. Falcon leaned down the purr was gone, he'd become serious.

"I couldn't stay, I never planed all of that to happen, I was just going to help you but then the smell of your blood…" Nazier felt the shiver run through Falcon, and having the older man's cock pressed to his ass wasn't helping his own problem, especially now that his own was pressed to rock, and he could get friction. With each movement Falcon made, it brushed Nazier who tried to press away only to rub against the floor causing himself to get harder and more desperate to escape to his room.

"What, not like there wasn't plenty of other Redguard's in that Desert, their blood…" Nazier was cut off by the soft bite Falcon delivered to his neck, Nazier jerked, letting out a low and soft moan, feeling the pleasure from the bite as well as the friction he was getting against the stone. Falcon licked at the wound rocking into Nazier's firm ass and letting out a moan that was slightly loader than Nazier's, he couldn't imagine a better taste than the Redguard.

"This is what _your _blood does to me," Falcon murmured into Nazier's ear, rubbing against him again to make a point. Nazier let out another soft moan, not wanting to feel for the Vampire above him, but it was getting harder and harder to resist, just like certain body parts. "It makes me feel like I'm losing control."

"W-why mine?" Nazier stuttered the pleasure from the bite still drifting through him, filling him to the core. He was felt like _he_ was losing control.

"Because." Falcon hummed stopping his rocking, and pulled back slightly, pulling Nazier up and letting go. Nazier leaned against the wall, for some reason not running away, truly wanting an answer. Falcon leaned in closer kissing the small nick he'd placed on the Redguard's neck, Nazier shivers in response. Without knowing why Nazier leaned his head back letting the Vampire gently nip and lick at the small wounds. The pleasure caused by the bites and nicks was incredible Nazier was trying not to moan and rub against Falcon's leg.

"Th-that's not an answer." Nazier rasps, while he propped himself against the wall with one arm, and clinging to one of Falcon's robe sleeves so he doesn't collapse to the floor. Falcon chuckled, leaning against Nazier to add a bit of support.

"Because, your blood sings to me, you're fated to be mine. Just like Cicero's calls to Sin. You are meant to be my mate, you could say soul mate. It's the reason I saved you, and the reason I ran, you were a human, I didn't want to destroy the delicate life you would live. It seems fate forced my hand however, and I can't force myself to not be near you, feel you," Falcon leaned closer brushing his lips against Nazier's ear, "Fuck you."

Nazier's shudder brushed him against Falcon, causing him to moan and lean his head back. Falcon's eyes flashed in a strange way as he leaned in and began sucking at a spot on the neck before him. Nazier had cut his beard off right after being turned. He no longer liked the longish bush on his face now he had a goatee, just like when he was younger. Falcon had no trouble sucking at the neck, the clean shave giving him plenty of room.

"You bastard…" Nazier groaned enjoying every lick and nip he was receiving, he wanted to die. Falcon just continued leaving love bites on the chocolate skin. Nazier was beginning to lose his resolve not to let Falcon have his way, when an idea popped into his head. If he could reach his rooms he'd be safe, and he knew a way to distract the Vampire. Slipping to his Knees Nazier ran a hand up Falcon's crotch, loving the surprised groan the Vampire let out.

"What are you… ah, you little minx!" Falcon groaned steadying himself against the wall with both hands, as Nazier began rubbing the bulge that was all too plain under the restricting leather pants. With the feint of going to reach beneath the soft leather Nazier slipped to the side and ran, straight to his rooms taking a slightly twisting path to throw Falcon off.

"Safe." Nazier breathed, after slamming his door behind him, leaning into the wood with a relieved sigh. He let his head loll back against the wood with his eyes closed, panting after the sprint to his haven. At the Dawnstar Sanctuary he was able to have his own room, he often thought of it as his Sanctuary within the Sanctuary. His hand came up to brush the bites and small nicks that had already healed, but still felt like they tingled with pleasure, he'd been so tempted, too tempted to stay and give Falcon what he wanted. But that promise and resolve not to submit to anyone ever again was always at the back of his mind.

"Far from it if I'm the Danger." A voice whispered near his ear, Nazier jerked away and his onyx eyes snapped open. His head jerked in the direction of the voice to come face to face with Falcon, but how had he gotten in? Nazier backed from him, bumping into a small weapon rack; he grabbed a scimitar and raised it into an offensive position.

"Get back, I'm not letting that happen again!" Nazier hisses, not wanting to feel that completion then suffer the utter loneliness. The night in the Desert was a memory that fuelled a rage in him in battle, a memory he tried to limit to battle, nothing more. Falcon sighed as he looked at the deadly blade that was Nazier's preferred weapon.

"Nazier, come now, the morning after the night in the Desert is not something I plan to repeat. I had left because I felt I could not keep you, my destined mate, safe from my own nature. Something my son seemed to understand but failed to act upon, and I see that his was a better choice then mine." Falcon whispered, staying still and out of range of the Warrior's blade. Falcon held his hand palm out in a sign of peace, but his eyes still smoldered with pure need, but something flashed in the green depths that sent a spike through Nazier, pure want, and adoration that was strange to him, but he realized he longed for it.

"Why should I trust you?" Nazier hissed, onyx eyes narrowing, his breathing was ragged, he wanted to trust the older Vampire, but the pain from the morning following that blissful night hit him hard. He didn't want to feel that again, this Vampire be damned if he thought he'd submit without a fight.

"Because…" Falcon searched his mind but came up blank for a reason that Nazier would accept readily, then he had a thought, maybe not a reason but a gesture was needed. His eyes focused and no longer smoldered with such intensity, as the idea screamed into his mind. He became determined. He let his hands drop to his sides and took a step closer to Nazier, stepping into range of the deadly weapon the Redguard favored. He leaned his head back, exposing his neck, and flashed a grin, his fangs glittering in the dim torchlight. It was a sign of submission as well as an open area for attack. Falcon was showing he'd submit to Nazier as well as saying he trusted the Redguard with his own life. Nazier faltered, his blade lowering slightly in astonishment.

"You willingly exposed a kill zone to an Assassin…" Nazier muttered in pure astonishment, not sure what to do. Falcon just chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed at showing such submissive behavior, and the fact Nazier seemed to miss the important part of the show.

"No, I willingly showed I trusted my, hopefully, future mate with my life." Falcon still had his head cocked back a bit, he tilted his head leaving one side of his neck taunt, "I'll let you bite me if it will prove my loyalty, Nazier. Mark me as ours and so it will be." Falcon had to close his eyes to hold himself still, not at all liking what he was doing, he was dominate, he wasn't meant to expose his neck like this.

Nazier's arm dropped to his side in a useless flop, he was stunned. He hadn't expected this, he expected just about everything under the moon, but this gesture. For some unfathomable reason he felt sure Falcon was sincere with this gesture. He also felt a strange certainty that this gesture would bind Falcon to him, as surly as Falcon's bite had bound him. His instincts told him Falcon would do no wrong if he was doing this. He felt slightly apprehensive as was his nature. He took a tentative step closer.

"Swear on this you won't desert ever again." The words were a low growl ripped from Nazier's chest, and Falcon felt the stirrings of Vampieric power vibrate in the air around the Redguard. He opened his eyes pinning Nazier to the spot he flashed a grin, his eyes filled with humor and understanding.

"I do here by swear to never desert my mate." Falcon states beginning to lower his chin his eyes beginning to smolder a bit ore. Nazier suddenly brought up his scimitar, gently pressing the flat side of the blade under Falcon's chin, threateningly coaxing him to tilt his head back again. Falcon quickly complied, not because of fear, but knowing he'd already sworn to let Nazier bite him.

"I get to mark you. You said it and it'll be that way." Nazier growled with another stir of power, the shadows in the corner shivering in response. Falcon chuckled giving a slight nod, he leaned his head back, again stretching his neck taunt. Falcon's hands stayed by his sides passively, twitching in slight nervousness.

Nazier lowered his blade away from Falcon's neck, he leaned closer, something in him giving a shiver of pleasure at the thought of getting to bite Falcon, especially in a way that would lave a mark. Nazier leaned a little closer, Falcon's scent invading his nose, the man smelt like the dry sands of the desert, a strange alluring spice, with a hint of deadly nightshade and a bit of the salty sea. It was rather appealing, as Nazier closed the last bit of distance brushing the skin with a chaste kiss, before pulling back just a little before biting, hard.

Falcon clenched his jaw and his eyes screwed shut at the sharp spike of pain, but then his eyes snapped open wide at the sudden and undeniable pleasure that flooded through him. His hand's came up, one wrapping around Nazier's waist and pulling him closer, the other coming up further to thread through dark hair and press the sucking mouth closer to the bleeding wound. Nazier's own hands came up and grabbed the front of Falcon's robes, violently tugging the older man closer. A low almost purr was coming from Nazier, and a soft groan came in answer from Falcon.

Nazier unlatched his fangs after a minute, liking the pleasure that coursed through him because of the beautifully sinful taste of Falcon's blood, but knowing he couldn't over indulge, he licked the bleeding bite, not wanting to waste his mate's blood. Nazier froze mid-lick at the shocking thought, he'd thought of Falcon as his mate. Why? Even before he asked he knew why, the damn man was resistant and would be annoying if Nazier didn't relent sooner or later. He finished the lick, shivering in response to the low quite moan that Falcon let out.

"Nazier…" Falcon hissed quietly, his voice horse and rough, filled with a need that Nazier couldn't deny, especially with his own all too painfully obvious. He shivered in response to his name, almost coming when Falcon brought up a leg and rubbed at his need through the tight leather confines.

"Wh-what, Fal-falcon?" Nazier stutters as the other man's leg grinds against him making it hard to focus at all. He tried to clear the haze, only to further lose himself to it. Nazier just gave in and ground into the leg resting his forehead on Falcon's strong shoulder as he tried to stifle his panting breaths. Falcon let out a soft chuckle, nipping at Nazir's neck getting the dark skinned man to shiver.

"I want you under me screaming. Am I allowed?" Falcon whispered this into his new mate's ear, loving the shiver the words caused. Nazier let out a muffled cry, burying his face in Falcon's shoulder as the older Vampire bit his shoulder, near the juncture with his neck. Nazier was now shaking with the waves of pure pleasure. He swallowed hard trying to speak through the bliss. Falcon unfastened his fangs after he bit licking at the blood droplets there.

"Falcon, fuck me." He didn't feel ashamed he felt a pure need that was blinding everything else. The next thing he knew he was pinned down to his bed, Falcon hovering above him with a lust and need shining in his eyes that nearly made Nazier moan. Falcon stripped himself of his shirt, flinging aside his cloak of dark gray in the process. Only in his pants and boots the Vampire was a gorges site, a nicely chiseled chest and arms, along with a few pale crisscrossing scars, and the blood on his lips, it all added up to make him seem like a lustful god.

"Gladly!" Falcon whispers his eyes flashing as he quickly strips his mate, biting here and there on the deep chocolate chest, getting the warrior to almost purr at times. He continued playing with the poor man until Nazier couldn't take it anymore. With a dexterous move Nazier wouldn't have been able to do if he were still human he managed to pin Falcon under him. With a bite to the older man's lower lip that left it bleeding, Nazier pulled back, his lips still sporting a little red.

"I said fuck me, not play with me." He hissed, his tone low and threatening. Falcon chuckled, eyeing his handy work; the warrior's chest was littered with bites, some deep enough to draw blood, other's just barely discernible bruises. Nazier looked like a god in his own right, but now with the bites that littered him, he looked like a vengeful god, and Falcon knew of the punishment the vampire above him might bestow. Falcon green eyes flashed as he gave a grin. Nazier's onyx eyes narrowed and he struck out this time biting Falcon's neck, the other side from his earlier one, only to pull back quickly.

"Well, you are enjoying yourself aren't you?" Falcon purrs back running a hand over the already healed bites, knowing his lip had healed as well, leaving behind a pleasant sting. Nazier shivered, but Falcon had done everything but let him reach completion. He looked at Falcon and a brilliant idea came to mind.

"I'll just ride you if you won't pound me then." Nazier replied, already being prepared it was a valid threat. Falcon was dominate and even if he'd enjoy the show, he didn't like bottoming. He flipped them over pinning Nazier's hands above his head, leaning down and kissing the claim mark on the chocolate neck.

"Fine, I'll take you like you want me to." Falcon whispers against the dark skin, nipping at it before pulling back to lock his gaze with Nazier's silently reveling in the almost unnoticeable blush on the warriors cheeks. Nazier tried to move but Falcon pinched his thigh, causing the warrior to hiss at him in surprise. Falcon let the grin he held grow as he slipped into his mate without warning, the Redguard let out a groan of mixed pleasure and pain arching into Falcon. Falcon took the Redguard slowly, despite the repeated pleas, hitting Nazier's sweet spot each time after he found it. He was slow and was enjoying the pure pleasure he was causing his mate as well as himself, but the fun was wearing thin as he began to feel a need prod at the base of his spine, he picked up his pace, much to Nazier's tearful delight.

"Nazier…" Falcon hissed burying his face in the Redguard's neck, pounding into the dark man, who was making every noise of pleasure imaginable. Nazier bit Falcon shoulder trying to muffle his scream of ecstasy, but a deafening roar resounded in Falcons mind as he clearly heard Nazier's whole mind shriek his name; 'Falcon! ' That was his breaking point, with a howl of Nazier's name Falcon collapsed onto his side pulling Nazier's limp form into his arms. Nazier muttered about Falcon being a cuddling idiot, but the vampire just leaned forward and kissed his claim mark, letting Nazier's shiver make his point.

"I can't help my nature, and besides, Nazier, your too relaxed and content to do much harm or resist." Falcon stated a smug amusement in his tone. Nazier half glared, knowing how true the words were, he was too tiered and comfortable to waste energy on Falcon. Nazier just relaxed into the other's arms and drifted into a dreamless sleep, Falcon joining him after slipping a blanket over them. Both resting and waiting for the trials of the next few days, getting rid of the bodies would come first, then they'd continue rebuilding the Brotherhood like they had been before the attack.

Everyone had settled in, the night flying by and it was well into the day when anyone started to stir, but everyone was content, in the arms of what or who they loved. The dread Father smiled from the void, knowing his mistresses' Listener was well and able. Soon they'd face the bodies then continue their service of Sithis, but for now, just a short while they rested in contentment.

A/N: I don't know what to do now… It's finished! Have fun, review tell me your ideas and opinions of this, I can't read your mind or control you so yeah. Well Emerald, Out! P.S Hope the long chapter is good enough repayment for the long wait. Life can suck sometimes…. Well this is the end of Sin's story?


End file.
